The Sky of Our Yesterday and Tomorrow
by Tsukino Yumiko
Summary: Amestris has been saved.Roy Mustang will soon be the next Fuhrer. It seems that everything is perfect, but its the complete opposite- Riza is gone from his life. She was always there.. but now. Riza isn't dead ofcourse!
1. Chapter1 A Never Ending Rain in My Heart

Title:The Sky of Our Yesterday and Tomorrow  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Supernatural...  
Pairing: RoyxRiza  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 1 : A Never Ending Rain in My Heart.

From the clear window, the beautiful sky could be seen. This day was the start of the new Amestris.. The new country that's going to be led by a man- a hero who did nothing but fight in order to protect his country. Colonel Roy Mustang who is now Fuhrer Roy Mustang is in his office, standing by the window, staring at the city and then at the blue peaceful sky. This is the day he is to speak in front of Amestris- the day he will vow to his people. While he was staring at the sky somebody knocks. It was Major Alex Louis Armstrong. The major spoke behind the door.

''Fuhrer. General Grumman has requested me to remind you that the ceremony shall start in an hour and he wants you to be there at least 30 minutes earlier so you'll have time to prepare yourself.''

''Thanks Major.. I'll b there shortly.'' replied Roy.

''Fuhrer..'' then the Major opened and peeked at the door.

There was a short silence before Roy spoke again.

''Major. Please go back. I'll be there shortly. I'm fine.'' he said, still looking up to the sky.

''You were always good at concealing your feelings sir. But only the dense would not see what is in your mind. '' then the Major saluted before he left and closed the door.

He's finally on the top. Roy Mustang now Fuhrer. He reached his goal. And she.... she accomplished her goal. But...

Roy was still by the window, staring.. The final battle for the country and themselves ended two weeks ago. Everything that happened in the battle between him and the first homonculus Pride was still playing back in his mind....

***

Night time. Roy and Riza were at the country boarder battling Selim or Pride. They were by the cliff while the Elric Brothers were in the Forest nearby.

''What can your flames do Colonel?'' boasted Selim..

Roy knew his flames won't directly defeat the shadows. Moreover Riza's bullets were no more useful in the battle. To make things worse, both of them were only humans-injured and getting tired by the minute.

''I should wrap this up. I'm already bored.'' the homonculus said while giving off a grin.

The colonel and lieutenant prepared for the attack. The shadows attacked again and they both charged. Surprisingly, after a while Roy charged.

''Colonel!'' shouted Riza.

'' Don't worry! I know what I'm doing!'' Roy answered getting his fingers for a snap.

''Looks like you'll be the first to go.'' Pride declared and launched a full shadow attack.

When the shadows were only a few inches away Roy snapped his fingers and created a big fire barrier. The shadows weren't able to reach him. Pride was shocked.

''Lieutenant!!!'' Roy shouted

''Got it.'' Riza answered and then fired a shot a Selim. The bullet hit Selim on the chest and he started bleeding but it stopped and he regenerated.

''You...!'' Selim shouted angrily.

''Flames create shadows. That's true. But Flames could dispel them too. Caught you off guard didn't we?'' Roy said while walking towards Riza and smilled.

Selim launched a direct attack on Riza this time but Roy easily blocked their front with another fire barrier. Then Riza shot him again though this time it looked liked Selim did nothing and accepted the bullet.

''Your going to fall soon..'' Roy declared.

'' I don't fall for the same trick again Colonel.'' Selim said playfully..

A shadow from the flames would now pierce through Roy.... but...

The next thing Roy saw in his eyes was Riza being pierced by the side of her belly... And then she slowly fell to the ground.. Blood keep coming out from the wound and mouth.

''Lieutenant! Riza!!!'' Roy shouted.

'' Colonel.. I'm fine... You need to *cough* finish him.'' Riza said slowly while being held in Roy's arms.

''Yeah. Colonel. You shouldn't turn your back on me!'' Selim said while laughing and launced another attack.

Roy carried Riza and ran in order to dodge the shadow tentacles. He placed Riza gently by the edge of the cliff then charged at the homonculus. He got grazed by the tentacles but he was able to launch a full flame attack on Selim himself. The homonculus continued to burn. The shadows slowly started to retreat.

'' Your finished... It's all over. We won.'' Roy said while looking down on the burned Selim..

'' I may be gone but.. with this pride.. I won't let you have a victory that you'll be happy with.'' Selim said weakly while still smiling.

Pride was slowly turning into ash but he heared cracking sounds- sound of the rocks slowly cracking and falling. Then he quickly looked at Riza.. The land was slowly cracking. He ran back to her quickly but the land completely fell. He jumped and tried to catch Riza's hand. He didn't care about the homonculus anymore. Thankfully, he was able to hold them. But Roy was having difficulty on pulling Riza up back. His body was so much battered.

''Riza! Hang on!'' Roy told her trying his best to hold her tightly. Down the cliff was a harsh river. He could hear the roar of the water.

''Colonel... '' Riza looked up to his superior. '' Let go of me and save yourself... My body won't last long either too.''

''No! It's all over! My dream-Our dream is in our grasps! We will start a new country all together!'' Roy said. Tightening his grip but having a hard time..

'' My promise and dream has been fulfilled. I have seen through the end of what've been fighting for. I'm truly thankful..''

''Don't say those things Riza! I can't lose you too!!!'' Roy shouted tears slowly coming out from his eyes.

'' Colonel.. Thank you.. I'm sorry.. Roy..'' Riza said with a smile and released her hand on Roy's arm. Riza's hand slipped through Roy's grasps, taking off his glove.. And then... Riza Hawkeye fell into the river....

''Colonel!'' called his 4 subordinates, Major and the Elric brothers with their normal bodies back.

''RIZA!!!!!"

Fate was just simply cruel... Roy was still staring into the never ending sky. Mulling over thoughts and memories.  
_''You said you'll follow me wherever I go.. You vowed to. You even promisde when the day comes I'll be making a speech, you'll be right behind me. But Riza.. Tell me.... Where are you now.?'_''He said in his mind.

''Oi! Fuhrer!'' Ed called and barged in. '' Only a few minutes left.'' But Roy didn't respond.

'' Sulking again huh? I feel sorry for our country that it'll have a whining and sulking president.'' Ed teased.

''You're not going to be president.'' Roy replied.

''What did you say?!'' Ed shouted. ''Just come now!''

''Whatever.'' Roy replied. He grabbed his cap and closed the doors in his office.

When he was standing on the podium, staring at the people he looked at the sky once again. It wasn't the same sky anymore.. It was a different one. A sky without her. _"A never ending sky with just me._ _The rain in this heart won't stop now... It was a never ending rain in my heart..." __  
_

On another palce someone just woke up.....

''Oh good! You are awake!'' A voice said..

Chapter 1 end....

Author's Notes: Hello. This is my first fic here at FF, cross-posted in LJ. I hope that people would read this. By the way, the story isn't finish yet. he lastest is Chapter 12 ( I think. :P). I'll post the first three or five, then I'll post the others depending on my sched, the readers, and more. I'm praying you'll like it. :)


	2. Chapter2 Light of Hope

Title:The Sky of Our Yesterday and Tomorrow  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Supernatural, and all that's going to appear...  
Pairing: RoyxRiza  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 2: Light of Hope

''Fuhrer.. These papers needs your approval...'' said Lieutenant Jean Havoc who is now First Lieutenant.

''Thanks Havoc. Please leave them here.'' replied Fuhrer Mustang while pointing in the front part of his desk and continuing reading and signing documents.

''By the way Havoc. It's good to see you back here again.'' said Mustang out of the blue, still not looking at Havoc.

''Thanks sir. If it wasn't for Doctor Marcoh.'' replied Jean.

Then someone knocked the door, and Havoc opened the door. It was Major Alex Louis Armstrong and her sister General Olivia Armstrong. Both saluted towards Mustang.

''Fuhrer Sir. We are here to deliver a message.'' started the Major.

''From?'' asked Mustang, going back to his papers.

''Message first Mustang.'' said General Olivia. ''Go Alex.''

''It's regarding the search of Lieutenant Riza Hawk---.''

''She's found?!'' Roy suddenly stood up.

''No Sir sorry... '' with those words Roy sat back again and stared at his papers.

''You can leave now if there's nothing else.'' Roy said.

''There's more Mustang. So listen.'' said the General who was sitting on the couch who was sitting, arms crossed. Irritated.

''Sir.. Some people are worried... You might be getting your hopes up and at the very end..'' Major said while looking down and having a hard time saying the message. While the Major was speaking the General and Havoc were listening.. With sad faces looking at other directions.. Just not Mustang's.

''at the very end.. You might just get more frustrated.. There's no... No actual proof she's ali---.''

''She's alive Major. Don't worry.'' said Mustang with a sad smile.

''But Fuhrer-''

''She's alive. I know it. I feel she's somewhere.''

The General can't stand it anymore.

''WILL YOU JUST CUT THE CRAP MUSTANG!'' shouted the General and banged the tea table near her. ''Look at yourself! Forcing yourself to be normal when everybody knows you are not! It's obvious! Just because one woman is missing, not even knowing if she's alive, the whole state will go down!!!''

''She's not just one woman! Riza Hawkeye worked hard for this peace!'' Roy stood up and shouted back. ''And are you trying to say you are not satisfied with my work?! Let me tell you that I have been working--

''That's not what she meant sir..'' Havoc spoke up. Avoiding his eyes.

''You have been working sir. Magnificently. Finished everything on time, even earlier. But sir... We are just worried about you.''

''Besides, Mustang. You can't use the Mps this way anymore, you'll be framed for power abuse.'' the general said.

''I won't stop the search.''said Mustang

''GET REAL MUSTANG! THERE IS NO ACTUAL PROOF! WAKE UP!''

''RIZA IS ALIVE!"

''MUSTANG YOU BETTER WAKE-''

''ENOUGH!''

Everybody in the room stared at the door. It was General Grumman.

Everybody but Roy who was staring down saluted.

''Would you mind leaving us for the moment being?'' said Grumman.

The two Armstrongs and Havoc saluted and left the room silently.

''Oh, good you're awake!'' said a voice to a lady with blonde hair and amber eyes that just slowly opened up.

The woman who just opened her eyes was none other that the missing Riza Hawkeye. She tried to get up but the pain from her bandaged wounds was still fresh.

''Don't force yourself yet. Your body is still recovering.'' said the man.

''Where am I? Who am I.... '' Riza said.

'' You don't remember? Anything?" blurted the man. Shocked....

Riza just stared at her hands. Trying to remember. All she can remember were flames.

''You must have Amnesia then... Well... You're here at Accalia Village. We're near the country boundary, still, this village is inside the country of Amestris.''

Riza said nothing. She just stared at him.

''Oh sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Cliff Limone. It's nice to meet you..'' said Cliff.

'' I don't know who I am. I can't remember.'' Riza said.

''Well.. Maybe these will help.'' Cliff got some things on the side table. He gave her a red earring, a gun holster, and a white glove with a red marking.

''The earring was on your left ear. I just took it so we can clean it. But the one on your right was missing. The holster was on your leg. Maybe you know how to use guns, but we didn't find any. As for the glove. The mark looks like a transmutation circle but it doesn't react when I try. Oh.. When I found you by the river, you were holding it. Tightly. '' explained Cliff.

Riza examined the items one by one carefully. She put back the earring on her left ear. The holster by the side table. While the glove was still on her hand. And then she placed it on her mouth and closed her eyes. She can only remember flames and more flames.

''Oh. You're awake dear.'' said an old lady who just enter the room.

''Grandma. She doesn't remember anything.'' Cliff said.

''Oh. Well, I'm Ariane Limone. Cliff's grandmother and the elder of this village. By the way Cliff, someone needs you. One of the kids got sick and needs medication. Oh, and you're more than welcome to stay at this village... You know we should give her a name Cliff. Even for the meantime.'' said the elder.

''What about Michelle?'' Cliff suggested. ''That okay with you?"

Riza nodded.

''Michelle? Cliff, are you sure?" asked elder.

''Yeah. I'm going now.'' Cliff said.

''Mustang...'' said General Grumman.

''I know it's hard. But if she saw you like this she won't be happy. I appreciate what you've done for my Granddaughter but-''

''Riza's your granddaughter?!'' Mustang blurted out.

''Yup. Didn't I mention it? That's why I told you to marry her. Knowing you're a good man.'' Grumman said.

''Anyway. I pulled out the search.''

''What?!"

"You have to understand. Olivia Armstrong is right. My granddaughter wouldn't be happy if she saw you again being thrown out of your position. She wouldn't be even happy if he saw you now. In that state.''

"I understand. But I'll search for her in my own.''

''Suit yourself. I want to help you but I got to go for a trip back at the east and fix things up. I'll be there for a long time. But Mustang.. Don't get your hopes up. It's for your own good.'' Grumman said. Then he tapped Mustang in the back and left..

''Riza.. Where are you...'' Roy said. Staring at the window. It was raining.

Riza was also staring at the rain. Holding the glove tightly by her heart.

They were both looking at the same rain. But slowly the rain stopped and the clouds started to reveal light.

Chapter 2 end.

Author's Notes: Everyone! Thanks for reading! And special thanks to hazle8, Rosie Shiba, Resha Tsubaki, and BlackBrightField for leaving a review, I'm dedicating this chapter to you guys! : I also want to thank the people who subscribed in the story. I wanted to dedicate the story to the subscriber, but since I'm still not used here, I can't view who subscribed into the story. Hehehe. Sorry. -.-' Thank you so much! All of your supports made me happy! V^.^v


	3. Chapter3 Unforgettable Pain and Reasons

Title:The Sky of Our Yesterday and Tomorrow  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Supernatural, and all that's going to appear...  
Pairing: RoyxRiza  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 3: Unforgettable Pain and Reasons

"Dr. Cliff. Mr. Baggins requests medicine for his daughter's fever." Michelle said.

"Please tell them that I will deliver them some soon.'' Cliff replied.

Michelle left with Cliff's answer.

"She's been working hard ever since she's recovered.'' said Ariane.

''That's true.'' Cliff replied while still looking at Michelle.

''My dear boy. Please keep in mind... She's not the Michelle from 3 years ago. She's not your fiancée..'' Grandmother said and left.

Michelle, who is really Riza is now fully recovered from the wounds she got from the last battle. She's now helping Cliff, the man who found her by the village river and treated her. But, her wounds maybe healed, her mind is still shrouded. She doesn't remember who she is, where she's from, what her goals were, and even the man she dedicated her life to. The only thing she remembers is fire. The fire that gave her pain. The same fire that gave her a reason to live....

***  
Roy was in civilian clothes, walking on the street, heading for his lieutenant's apartment. He meant to go weeks ago, but his work and search for her delayed this trip. He has been curious of what kind of life Riza has. He thought going there might give him an idea where to look for her or what to do next. Maybe there he will find more courage and hope...

''Colonel? I mean Fuhrer sir?'' It was Kain Fuery, coming out from a store.

"Oh.. Sergeant.. I didn't see you there.''

''Sir.. Uh... Are you going to the Lieutenant's place?'' Fuery asked.

It took a while for Roy to answer.

''Yes.. I've been meaning to go weeks ago, but as you can see...''

''Uh.. Yes Sir. I'm going there too. I've been bringing Black Hayate food you see.'' Kain said showing the dog food he just purchased.

'' I see.''

They walked together in silence. It was very uncomfortable for Fuery. He knows what happened. And he knows the state of Roy. He wished that he could do something.

''Sir?'' Fuery broke the silence.

''Hmm?''

''I apologize.''

''Why Sergeant?''

''I feel useless. I know- We all know what's happening to you even though you won't show it. We all want to find Ms. Riza but we all just all watching you. I'm so sorry..'' Sergeant said sadly.

Roy stopped walking and so did Fuery.

''You're a good man Kain. You always come at her place to feed and walk Hayate even though you're tired from work. You're a really good man Kain.'' Roy said then gave him a smile.

''Thanks Sir...''

They arrive at Riza's apartment. They were greeted by the wife of the landlord.

''Oh Kain! You're here again! What a kind man you are. Hayate's by their door again.''

''Thanks Mrs. Mason.''

''Oh and who might this handsome man be?'' Mrs. Mason asked.

''I'm Roy. Kain and Riza's superior officer and friend.'' Roy introduced.

''Oh.. You're Roy. Well.. Why don't we all go up to her room then?'' Mrs. Mason said with a warm smile.

They arrived at the third floor. Roy quickly knew Riza's room as Hayate was sitting in front of it. As if waiting for her master to open the door again.  
Hayate noticed their visitors at once. He barked happily and wagged his tail.

''Hey Hayate. How have you been?'' Roy said to the dog while patting his head.

Hayate gave a whimper and licked his hand.

''Hayate. Come on. I'll give you food then we'll go for a walk.'' Fuery said to the dog and they left.

''So.. This is where she stays huh...'' Roy said.

''Well son. I'll open up the door for you.'' Mrs. Mason said.

As Mrs. Mason opened the door, she let Roy in. Roy stared at her place quietly. Even though some of her living room was a little mess, it looked clean despite her absence.

''Before she left for work, she left Hayate with me. When I heared the news.. That she was missing, well I cleaned her place everyday. But her things were still in the state as they were before she left. Then Kain had been going here, I think it was to comfort Hayate. Hayate, despite telling him to sleep at my apartment, sleeps here at night. That dog is so smart and loyal.'' Mrs. Mason told Roy.

''Well son, I'll leave you here then. I would appreciate it if you'd take her copy of keys. She left them with me. She was such a kind girl. I think she would be happy if you are the one that gave her keys back.'' Mrs. Mason added and handed the keys to Roy then left.

Roy held the keys tight as he looked at the place. There were still a few boxes left at the living room. The bathroom was clean and dry.  
Then Roy went into her room. Her room was simple and organized. There was a cushion near the bed for Hayate. There's a bookshelf full of books. Her closet is full of simple clothes, some holsters and not to firearms. While looking around he found some hidden guns at some places too. Roy sat on her bed. Then he looked at the side table. At the side table he found a gun, a book and the only frames at her place. One frame showed her and Hayate, the other included him together with her, Fuery, Breda, Havoc and Falman.  
He remembered the times he was with Riza. From the time he was still learning alchemy to Ishbal, and until the underground incidents. And also their moments in the her place and listening to Mrs. Mason's story slowly broke his heart. Even though he already knew, he still realized more how dedicated and loyal Riza was to him. She was always reliable. Only Hayate was here with her here. What about when she's the one frightened? She kept everything to herself. Riza was always there when he needed her. But he wasn't. And yet. She did nothing in her life but practically serve him. She almost discarded her femininity in order to serve him. She didn't do anything but work. She didn't have an outside life. The military and the office were her only life....

''I feel his sadness son.'' Mrs. Mason said to Fuery while they were by the door of Riza's apartment.

''Yeah.'' Fuery sighed.

Then Fuery together with Hayate approached Roy. Hayate whimpered as he climbed up at the bed and sat beside Roy.

''Sir. I think its best if you take care of Hayate by the time being.'' Fuery said.

Hayate barked in happiness.

''See? I think he likes the idea sir.''

''Really? Well if that's what you want then.'' Roy agreed.

Hayate barked again and gave Roy a lick in his face.

He took the frame where Riza and Hayate's picture was and placed it on his pocket. Then he shut the door behind him. He thanked Mrs. Mason and Fuery before leaving the building with Hayate. Roy was supposed to head home when he thought of visiting Maes Hughes. And so he bought flowers and headed for the cemetery.

''Maes. You'd tell me if she's with you up there right?'' Roy said. Hayate was sitting beside him.

"It's been already almost 4 months now. But I know it. She's still alive ... Even if I had to search the whole country or the whole world, I will. Right Hayate??''

''Woof!''

"You miss mommy of course. We'll find her.''

Then Roy suddenly had an idea- Blck Hayate. The dog could help him look for her. He almost punched himself for only realizing it now.

Roy felt he became a little closer to finding her....

''Hey.... Are you lost?'' Riza said to the little white puppy she found on the street.

''Michelle dear! There you are! It's almost time for dinner!'' Grandma Ariane said.

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Ariane.''

''You don't need to apologize. And I told you to call me grandma. No need to be formal.''

''Okay then Grandma.'' answered Michelle with a smile.

''Oh look at what you found. A little pup.'' said Grandma seeing the puppy.

''It looks like it has been abandoned.'' Michelle said sadly.

"Well. Since it has no owner, why don't you take it?"

''But that would be too much trouble already."

"Nonsense. Take it so we could go back now.''

And so they went back to the Limone residence with the puppy.

After dinner and cleaning up, Riza went back to the room she's currently using in the household. She made the puppy a bed and took it to sleep. Then she sat down at her bed… Held the glove near her heart once again. As she tries to remember, she only sees flames. Sometimes it hurts sometimes it's warm and comforting. Then someone knocked at the door. It was Cliff.

''Hey it's late.. Why aren't you sleeping yet?'' Cliff asked.

''Nothing.. I can't just sleep.'' she answered.

''Well the puppy is asleep already. Why don't you follow it?''

Riza chuckled then stared at the glove.

''When I try to remember things, I only see flames. Sometimes its painful, sometimes its warm.'' Riza suddenly said.

''Don't force yourself. Maybe subconsciously, there are things you don't want to remember.'' Cliff said.

''Well, You seem taken by dogs. Maybe you have one.'' Cliff changed the subject.

''Maybe.I wonder where Margin's parents are...'' Riza said.

''Margin???''

''Uhm.. Yes. That's what I named her. Why are you laughing Mr. Cliff?" Riza said embarrassed.

"Nothing. It's just a weird name. And I told you to call me Cliff.'' replied Cliff

''Uhm.. Cliff.. Can I ask you something?'' Riza said.

''Sure. What is it?''

''That girl on that frame with you. Who is she?'' Riza asked while she pointed at the frame by the dresser. The girl she's asking has brown hair and dark blue eyes. In some ways, Riza and the girl almost looked like they're twins.

''Oh..''Cliff said sadly.

''She's my fiancée. But well.. There was an accident by the forest. A bomb exploded in their. That's why the forest is so small now. Anyway.. we were in the forest while it exploded. And well while I mysteriously survived, she died...''

'' I'm sorry I asked.'' Riza said.

''It's okay. It's all in the past. By the way. I came here to ask you something.''

''What is it?"

''Next week. I'm going to Central. I'm going to apply to be a state alchemist. I heard that we have a new Fuhrer now and the system's being improve.''

''You know alchemy?" Riza blurtted out.

''Well. Yes. I used alchemy to heal you actually.''

''Really..''

''So, do you want to come?'' Cliff asked.

''Central?'' when she thought of it, she remembered flames again

''Well.. If its not too much trouble.'' Riza answered.

''Great then. Now, as a doctor I want you to rest. Goodnight Michelle.'' Cliff said.

''Goodnight'' Riza answered.

When she remembered those flames, her desire to go to central increased. She wanted to know who she really is. Maybe in Central she'll find some answers... The answers she's been longing to get....

Chapter 3 end.

Author's Notes: As promised, here's the new chapter. Hopefully I can post more but I have lots of school work. DX And I can't spoil you as well! XD But I promise that I will post the existing chapters as soon as I can. :) Reviews and suggestions please. ^^


	4. Chapter4 On Our Way, Once Again

Title:The Sky of Our Yesterday and Tomorrow  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Supernatural, and all that's going to appear...  
Pairing: RoyxRiza  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 4: On Our Way, Once Again…

''Awwww... You're leaving tomorrow?'' Bridget, ' daughter sadly asked.

''Yes, Bridget.'' Michelle, who was really Riza Hawkeye answered.

''When are you coming back? Margin will be lonely...'' the little girl said.

''Well, I don't know with Doctor. I'm just going to accompany him. Don't worry, I'll go back for sure. You can visit Margin while I'm gone.''

''Really?''

''Yup.

''Michelle? Can I ask you something?'' Bridget suddenly said. And Riza gave a nod.

''Don't you miss your old life? Do you want to remember what your life was like before you got here?''

Riza didn't answer immediately. She wanted to know of course. But the problem is, she can't.

''Well.. I don't know if I miss it, but I feel that I do. But I also like this kind of life. And of course I want to remember everything.'' Riza said.

''If you remember... Will you leave the village? And return to your old life?'' Bridget asked.

''Well.... I don't really know... It depends...'' Riza answered with difficulty.

''Oh... The village is going to be sad if that ever happens.. You're a blessing to the Accalia Village.'' Bridget truthfully said.

''Come on. I'm not that of a blessing really.'' Michelle said to the kid with a smile. But it touched her heart hearing those innocent words.

''Yes you are. Besides helping people as Doctor's assistant, you make people happy by just being with them.''

''Really?''

''Yup. Also, if you ever leave, Doctor Cliff would be the saddest of us here. Its going to be like her fiancée died again.'' Bridget said.

''Not really. I'm not that important to him. He's a doctor with a kind heart, that's why he helped me.''

''I don't thinks so.. In fact, I think he likes you.'' the girl teased. Riza gave a chuckle.

''That's unlikely. He's loyal to his fiancée. Speaking of which, what was she like? And what's her name?'' Riza asked.

''Oh well. She's nice and kind like …. you. She's very gentle and so lady like. She dresses up pretty too! And she loved the Doctor so much.''

''And her name?''

But, before the kid could answer her father arrived at the clinic.

''Ms. Michelle. I'm so sorry for my daughter always disturbing you.'' said with a bow.

''Oh no! She's not a bother at all! And the doctor told to give you this anyway. It will help your body. '' Michelle answered and handed a small package.

''Thank you as always. Now Bridget, let us go home. Goodbye Ms. Michelle and thank you again.'' said.

''Bye Michelle!'' said Bridget.

Michelle waved at them as they left the clinic.

''You know, Bridget's right. You are a blessing to this village.'' Grandmother Ariane said as she suddenly appeared.

''You were listening grandma?''

''I just happen to pass by.''

''Grandma. Bridget wasn't able to tell me the name of the doctor's fiancée.'' Michelle said wondering.

''It is probably that she wasn't the one who told you. ''Grandma replied.

''My grandson's fiancée.. She was everything that the girl said. Her name... is the one you're using right now...'' Grandma told Michelle with sadness. Riza was shocked but didn't say anything. She just put her hand by her heart. And so, Grandma told her the story.

''My grandson and her lover Michelle grew up together at this village. Michelle was always by Cliff's side no matter what. My grandson, you see dear, was born with a weak body. And so this and naturally having a kind heart led him to be a doctor. Michelle supported him. And not to long they become lovers. Everybody loved the both of them. And the village became happier with the news of their engagement. But.... With the bomb explosion that happened... Michelle died. My grandson surprisingly survived. Nobody even with a strong body could survive that. Moreover, my grandson became mysteriously stronger. He recovered even faster than somebody born with a normal body. But, I just thought this was consolation to the tragedy that befallen him. Cliff just recovered from what happened three months before he found you. And I think you helped him recover Michelle...''

''I... I.... I am sorry...'' Riza was just shocked from what she heared. The name.. Cliff... It was sad and overwhelming.

''I shouldn't have used the name.. I shouldn't even have stayed here... I....''

''My dear! Don't blame yourself! You don't have anything to be sorry for. Cliff was the one who offered you to use the name. And if you haven't stayed here, I would never have seen my grandson's smile again. And the village wouldn't be this happy.'' Grandma said while comforting Riza.

''I am very thankful that you came to our lives, to Cliff's life.'' Grandma added with a smile.

Roy is in his office with Black Hayate. He finished his work for the day. Then, someone knocked at his office. It was Falman.

''Sir, with regarding the changes on the State Alchemist's examination system, it has been settled. North, East, South, and West headquarters has been notified that the application and written examinations will take place there. And the final examinations will take place here at Central. Everything has been settled perfectly sir.'' Falman reported.

''Good.'' Roy said.

''But sir...the new parliament still haven't approved this yet.'' Falman said.

''Don't get worked up. Everything will be fine. The preparations are necessary. At least we already have done something.''

''Well.. I f you say so Sir. And Sir, regarding with the... uhm... search... The transportation has been settled.''

''Good then.''

''Why can't we ride the trains sir?''

''I want to search the area thoroughly. It will require a private vehicle. I also don't want the public to be alarmed that the Fuhrer's on the train.''

''I see.. I'll be leaving then sir.'' with a salute, Falman left.

''Please make sure that the vehicle is comfortable for four Falman.''

''Four sir?''

''Hayate is coming with us.'' Roy said. And Hayate gave a bark.

''Oh I see sir. Then, I will be leaving then.'' Falman gave a salute and left.

Roy together with Falman, Breda and Hayate will be going early tomorrow to go to the country boarder and search again for Riza. This time, he had more hope. He felt that, this time for sure, he will find her.

''Hayate.. We will find your mommy.'' Roy said.

Hayate barked back as a reply, as if saying ''Yes Daddy. We will.''

Riza was sitting at her bed, holding the glove at her hand. Cliff entered the room.

''Hey. Why aren't you sleeping yet?'' Cliff asked Riza.

''Oh.. I'm just.-'' but before Riza can even finish her answer, Grandma entered. She was bringing some clothes in.

''Cliff. Here are the clothes you told me to give to Michelle.'' Grandma said. The clothes were very beautiful. It didn't look like they were worn by someone from a village.

''What? Give them to me?'' Riza said.

''Yes. We will be going on a trip. It would be nice if you wore some new clothes. I'm sure they'd look good on you.'' Cliff said while smiling.

''There are even some dresses here.'' Grandma added.

''Those... Are hers right? Michelle's...'' Riza said while looking down at her hands.

There was an uncomfortable silence. But Cliff kneeled to Riza and wrapped her hands with his.

''I want you to accept and wear those clothes on our trip. Also, I don't want you to frown anymore okay? It doesn't suit you.'' Cliff said to her.

''But.. Your fiancée...''

''She's not here now. You are the one here now. So please, don't trouble yourself. It breaks my heart seeing you sad.'' Cliff said. Riza gave a nod.

''Rest now okay. We will leave early tomorrow.'' Cliff said. He and Grandma bid her goodnight and left her room.

''Cliff... I will remind you again... She is not your fiancée. She's not the Michelle from your childhood.'' Grandma said.

''I know. I am well aware of that. Maybe grandma. Just maybe.. I--''

''Think about it first before you say it. ''

''I made up my mind grandma. During this trip...'' Cliff said and took out a gold ring with a sapphire on it.

''It is still too early even if what you are implementing is true.'' Grandma said

''I made up my mind.''

5 am in the morning Cliff and Riza were ready to leave. Their village carriage is ready. They were just saying goodbye to grandma.

''Take care both of you. Michelle, please take care of my grandson.'' grandma said.

''Hahaha, I will grandma. Thanks for everything.'' Riza said

''You look great in the dress by the way, doesn't she Cliff?''

Riza was wearing a white dress that looks like a summer dress with a matching hat.

''Uh.. Yes she does..'' Cliff answered, his face slowly turning red.

''Thanks.'' Riza said with a smile. Cliff just got redder.

''My dear..'' said Grandma. ''Don't feel obligated with anything. Make your decision based on what you really feel want okay?''

''Yes, Grandma. Thanks for your kindness.''

''Don't sound like you're not coming back.'' Then they all laughed.

Cliff helped Riza climb the cart. Then he went in front and prepared to instruct the horses.

''Well… Grandma.. We'll be going then.'' Cliff said and whipped the horse to start the carriage. Riza was waving to Grandma.

''Michelle... I just noticed that you wore the earring.'' Cliff said.

''Yeah. I just feel like wearing it despite its pair is missing.''

Meanwhile, Roy was on the road too. Falman was driving, Breda was in front too sleeping, and Hayate was wide awake staring at the window.

Both of them had started their journey. The journey they hope that will lead them to each other...

Chapter 4 end

Author's Notes: I changed the title of this chapter as it was too long. XD Anyway, this chapter is, I think, boring… Nothing really happens. Well, will post chapter 5 next. Let me know what to think.


	5. Chapter5 A Trace Back To You

Title:The Sky of Our Yesterday and Tomorrow  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Supernatural, and all that's going to appear...  
Pairing: RoyxRiza  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 5: A Trace Back To You

"Well... Sir... We've been here for 3 hours but we haven't found anything that will lead us to the Lieutenant. '' Breda said.

Colonel Roy Mustang and his company arrived at the cliff where First Lieutenant fell. Black Hayate had led them down the cliff where the river is now flowing peacefully. But it seems they have met a dead end.

''Hayate can't sniff anything because we're by the water, can you boy?'' Falman said. Hayate gave a whimper.

''Don't worry boy... We will find mommy.'' Colonel comforted the pup.

They walked more and. Then they stopped for a rest and suddenly Roy notice something glistering from the ground not too far away from them, and it seems Hayate spotted it too and ran over to smell it then gave a bark. Roy quickly went to Hayate and took a look at the thing that Hayate smelled. It was buried at the ground. He started to dig frantically, hoping it was something that would lead him to her. Hayate gave a happy bark when Roy uncovered what it is- it was one of Riza's earrings. It was the ruby earring she was wearing during the last fight. It shone like a red star in his palms. Those earrings took him back when he was still an apprentice under Riza's father. It was the first present he ever gave her…

''That's hers, isn't it?'' Breda asked.

''No doubt.'' the colonel replied. Followed by Hayate's bark.

''There is a high probability she is living somewhere nearby.'' the colonel continued.

''But Sir... If she was somewhere here, shouldn't the Mps located her already? And if she was somewhere, she would have returned to Central already.'' Falman raised his questions.

''The Mps have only searched the cliff. They couldn't have gone here by the time of their search because the river was still harsh. I also don't think they searched in a wide range. As for the reason she could have returned... I don't know... She might have been injured terribly.... ''

Falman's last question has been in Roy's mind since he got back at Central. It was a questioned that pained him so much. Riza could have returned of course but why hasn't she? It has been almost 4 months since she's been missing... Unless she's....

''Falman! Where is the nearest town from here?'' Colonel asked

''There's a village Sir. We can reach it by following this river. But, it's quite far. It would take us... Maybe 2 days to get there...'' Falman answered while consulting the map.

''That's our next destination then. Let's get moving. ''

With that, all of them went back to the car. While they were walking back Breda asked a question.

''There's something weird about this area. The forest seems... to be young. The tree doesn't look of those they have been here for a long time.'' Breda said.

''Yeah... I have noticed that too.'' Roy agreed.

''Maybe the forest is indeed new. There might have been a forest fire here.'' Falman said

"Maybe. '' Roy really didn't care about the forest; he just wants to find Riza.

Screams. Gunshots. Corpses. It was chaos. It was a war. Why were soldiers killing these people those they were suppose to protect? Why was this happening? Then flames filled the pictured. A voice... A voice was telling her something... Then it was calling her.

Riza Hawkeye who has lost her memory suddenly woke up. Michelle is what she's being called now. The dream she had, she couldn't tell if everything of it was bad. The chaos was surely bad but if you relate it to the flames and voice. That voice... Can the dream still be called a nightmare? The flames were painful and war at the same time. The voice... It seems that the voice has been longing for her.. The same way she's been longing for it.

''Are you okay Michelle? It seems you were dreaming about something terrible.'' Cliff, who was beside her looking worried.

''I am fine Cliff. I seemed to be dreaming. But I couldn't tell if it was a niightmare. ''Riza said.

''Well... From the looks of your face when you were sleeping, it seems it was a nightmare.''

''I can't really say.''

''Forget about that. The train's almost stopping. We're here at Central finally. '' Cliff said happily.

The train has stopped. They arrived at Central station.

''Go on ahead. I'll just get our luggage.'' Cliff told Michelle.

Michelle went out of the train. The scenery of the station seemed familiar to her. She was looking at the place, trying to remember.

''We're going to miss the train!'' Edward shouted while running.

''Big brother! Wait!'' Alphonse, who was now back in his body was running as well.

''Winry is going to kill me if I don't get back in Resembool in time!'' Edward finally stopped in fornt of their train.

'' You just want to see Winry, brother. How sweet.'' Alphonse teased.

''Shut up! That's not true! She just going to kill me.. us.. If we miss her birthday!''

''Alright. If you say so.'' Alphose said while smirking.

While Ed was checking their tickets, Alphonse spotted Riza outside the train beside theirs looking around. Alphonse wasn't sure what to make out of it. The Lieutenant in the train station- in a skirt and a tube with a shawl to cover her shoulders, and a matching summer hat… Looking like she's been from a vacation.

''Hey Big brother... Isn't that the Lieutenant?"

"Huh?''

''That lady over there by the next train. Isn't that the First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye?''

''Al... That can't be. Look at that lady. She is so pretty. And she's wearing a skirt!''

''The Lieutenant wears skirts. And are you saying the Lieutenant isn't pretty?''

''That's not what I meant! I just mean that that's not the type of skirts she wears. I am just saying that she can't be the lieutenant because... Just look at her! The Lieutenant can't look like that. That lady may look like her but that's not her. She doesn't look like she has a single gun in her body. And look, she's with her boyfriend. The lieutenant can't have a boyfriend because she's the babysitter of the colonel.''

''Hmm.. Maybe you're right. She still looks like the First Lieutenant.''

''Let us board the train already.''

''Where are we going now?'' Michelle asked Cliff.

''We're going to check in at the hotel first. Then maybe tomorrow I'll go to the headquarters. You can go sight seeing if you want.''

After a day and half, Roy and company arrived in the village of Accalia. Hayate kept barking. It seems that Riza is really here. They first settled in an inn then started to search for Riza. They asked a couple of people if they have seen the girl in the photo that Roy showed them. Roy was glad the when the first person they asked said that he have seen Riza. But when the person said:

''Oh Michelle! I know her! She's a nurse in the clinic here. She stays with the village elder and her grandson. She's so nice and gentle.

Roy and the others got more responses like this. Riza wasn't exactly described as 'gentle'. They weren't sure what to make out of it. And so they decided to visit the clinic.

''Good afternoon…'' Roy said as they entered. But they were greeted by the bark of a white puppy. Hayate barked back at the puppy.

''Margin! Stop!'' A little girl said running towards them.

''Uhm... Hello.'' Roy greeted at the girl.

''Hi… The doctor and nurse are currently out. We can only sell medicines at the moment.'' said the girl.

''We really didn't come for that. What's your name anyway little girl?'' Roy asked.

''My name is Bridget. This is Margin... What's the name of your dog?''

''His name is Hayate. His not mine you see. We're here to look for his mommy.''

''May I help you?'' it was Grandma Ariane who just came out from a door.

''Good Afternoon… My name is Roy Mustang, these are my friends Heyman Breda and Vato Falman. We wish to speak to the village elder.''

''I am Araine Limone, the elder of this village. And how may I help you?''

''You see ma'am. We are in search of someone...''then Roy showed Riza's picture.

''Hey! That's Michelle!'' Bridget suddenly said.

''No doubt Michelle is this girl. May I ask why are you looking for this person? Where are you men from?'' Ariane asked.

''The girl on that photo madam has missing for five months now and the military and police has been looking for her.'' Breda said.

''Are you men from the military?" Ariane asked.

''Yes madam in fact this one is-'' but before Breda could continue Roy silenced him.

''Yes ma'am, that is correct. We are from the military. I wish to ask you a few questions about this lady.''

''You still haven't said how you are related to this lady.''

''We apologize. She is a missing lieutenant of the military.''

''I see then. Please come inside. ''

They followed Ariane to the living room and served them some tea. Bridget also went to the room with Margin and sat at the floor, patting the puppy.

''The young lady you've been searching has been here for five months now.'' Ariane started the conversation.

''She's here then!" Roy said happily. ''But why didn't she come back or at least contacted us? Didn't she mention the military? Where she came from? Didn't she know we have been looking for her?"

''First of all young man, I am sorry to say that news from Central rarely reaches us. This village pretty much isolated from the whole country.''

''And sir, the search has been pulled back remember? Search notifications has all been withdrawn and forgotten already, even in Central. '' Falman added.

''Before I tell you what happened, could you tell me who she really is? Her name? And what she really means to you. She appears to be more than a lieutenant, at least to you. Coming here all the way from Central for just a 'lieutenant'.''

"She is Elizabeth Hawkeye. But she is commonly known as First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Riza is a very important asset to the military and considered one of the heroes that brought peace to this country.'' Roy answered politely.

''Is that all? Don't you regard her as important in personal terms?''

''I do madam.''

''It seems you love her dearly then.''

Roy didn't answer. Falman and Breda remained silent. Hayate whimpered.

''Very well then. Michelle. I mean, Riza was found by my grandson Cliff by the river months ago. She was very weak due to the injuries she received. She was almost out of blood. I would say she was close to dying. My grandson and I thought it was hopeless even with his alchemy. She only had a small chance of making it through. But she was very strong and managed to survive. She woke up days or even weeks later. When she woke up she seemed to have almost recovered. But.. when she woke up... She can't remember who she is...''

''What? What are you saying…'' Roy was shocked. So was Breada and Falman.

''She can't remember her name, where she lived. We assume that she bump her head when she was in the river. But from what we see from the tests we did, she only should have a mild amnesia, meaning its temporary and in most cases, it only last for a month. You see, sometimes, it is the person who chooses to remember or to forget. I am not making anything out of it Mr. Mustang. Anyway, my grandson gave her the name Michelle for the meantime. While she stayed here, she worked as a nurse and as an assistant to my grandson. People of this village came to love her. She was a really kind person. That puppy over there belongs to her, she picked that puppy seeing it was on a bad state. Maybe that is why... She reminded my grandson of Michelle.

Roy was shocked of the things that have happened. But he continued to listen.

''When my grandson found her, she had a holster, an earring, and a glove with markings that she was tightly holding. And every night she holds the glove near to her heart. Hoping she would find her way back.''

''She was holding a glove...? Like this one?'' Roy showed Ariane one of his alchemy gloves.

''Yes! That is what exactly it looks like.''

Roy was surprised at hearing this part. It made him happy. There was a long silence.

''Madam. You have mentioned this 'Michelle'. Why did your grandson give this name to her? Is there a special meaning to the name?'' Roy asked.

Ariane got up and went to get the frame that was displayed on top of the chimney. It was a photo of Cliff and a girl that looked like Riza. The girl had very long black hair, white skin and dark blue eyes. She showed it to Roy and the others. Then she told them the incident that happened years ago.

''It was because of Riza that my grandson became happy again. And I think its leading him to mistaking Riza for Michelle. I think he's fallen in love with her. When they left, Cliff brought the sapphire ring he gave to Michelle when he proposed. It is all going in a wrong way.''

''But Grandma! That's good! If they marry, Michelle will be with us forever!'' Bridget said happily.

''No, Bridget. Michelle is dead. She is Riza and she doesn't belong here.''

''But this became her home! She said she will come back! She is very happy here!''

''Bridget dear, you have to understand. Her true happiness lies with her true life.''

There was a silence.

''Mr. Roy, Riza and my grandson went to Central. Cliff wants to be a state alchemist you see. If you will, please find her. Take her back to where she belongs. I don't want my grandson to live an illusion. It is for his own good.''

''I will find her ma'am. Don't worry. "Roy said.

''No! Don't take her away from us!" Bridget shouted while busting into tears.

''Bridget! Don't be selfish! I am sorry Mr. Mustang.''

Roy went to Bridget and said '' Don't worry. She's coming back. She won't be gone from you forever.''

Grandma Ariane escorted them out of the house.

''Thank you for everything ma'am.'' Roy said, then all of them saluted.

''Please, just call me grandma. Find her will you?''

Roy gave a nod. And they went back to their inn, packed their things and headed bak to Central.

''Sir, we can tell you are happy.'' said Breda.

''Don't forget Hayate.'' added Falman, then the dog gave a bark.

''But sir, she still hasn't remembered anything yet.. '' Breda said.

''Knowing she's alive is already enough for me. I was right. She's alive and well. I owe this all to Maes. I should remember to visit him when we get back'' Roy said.

''How did it go?" Riza asked Cliff.

''Well... I have registered already. They notified me about the examination and gave me permission to the library to study. But I will have to go back after four days to get my permit. Seems I'd be studying. I'm sorry I can't come with you on sight seeing.'' Cliff sighed.

''It's okay. Just do your best.'' Riza said with a smile.

Roy and company arrived at Central Headquarters three days later. Breda and Falman went straight to their homes. Roy and the other hand asked Havoc to find Cliff's application then left.

Riza was walking on the streets of Central. She was wearing white tank top with a pink knitted jacket on top and a knee length light green flowy skirt. She was walking happily with her parasol when she arrived at the entrance of a cemetery. It felt that she's been there before. Before entering she brought some flowers even though she doesn't know who is buying it for. She continued to walk and found herself deep inside the cemetery. Riza continued to walk when she came to Maes Hughes grave. She stopped in front of the grave.

''Maes... Hughes... I wonder if I know you somehow.'' Riza said. Then she placed the flowers at his grave and remained there.

Roy was walking back his home with Hayate- when an idea came to his head.

'' Maes... Why don't I visit him now...'' Roy said to himself, then headed for the flower shop and purchsed some flowers. After Roy purchased flowers Hayate barked and ran ahead into the cemetery.

''Hayate!'' Roy ran after him.

When Hayate was almost Maes' grave he barked when he sighted the lady standing by his grave. Riza then looked at Hayate who was now rushing to her.

''Why hello… Are you lost?'' Riza said to Hayate who was standing up. Then she gave Hayate a pat on its head.

When Roy sighted Hayate by Maes grave together with a person he stopped. He can't be mistaken. He knew who is the lady with Hayate. Roy Mustang knows that he has found Riza Hawkeye.

He walked slowly towards her. Then he stopped.

''Riza.''

Riza then looked at him. They looked at each other.

It was sunset. Wind was blowing gently.

Author's Notes: Well… I hope you guys like it until now. I hope no one is getting bored here. :| Please don't forget to Review. I'll try to post all the existing chapters by Sunday. I'm going to be busy because of the tests. Pray for me I'll be able to post them. .


	6. Chapter6 A Chance Once More

Title:The Sky of Our Yesterday and Tomorrow  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Supernatural, and all that's going to appear...  
Pairing: RoyxRiza  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 6: A Chance Once More

''Riza....''

Cemetery. By Maes Hughes' grave. Two hearts meet once again.

It was sunset. The wind is blowing gently. Roy Mustang can't express the joy of finally finding the woman he's been desperately searching for. 4 months, no 5, no it seemed like years that he's been apart for her, _a very long and painful time_. And now, his best fried has led him a hand. It was like Maes was the one who led the both of them their, Maes was guiding them back to each other, no, Maes wanted them to be together.

As he called her name, she didn't know what to do... She does not know who this man is, but it feels like as if she does. Is this man a part of her past? Who is he? She didn't know what to think, what to say, what to do., but she wanted answers..

The both of them could only stare at each other's eyes.

''Oh, is this your dog?'' Riza said first.

He was speechless... Of course Roy has discovered that she has amnesia. But still, it felt like he never knew it, it felt painful that Riza Hawkeye does not recognize the man she has devoted her loyalty and her life. It was painful that the woman he loved so deeply all these years didn't know him.

''He's not mine.'' he said.

''Oh... Then who does this adorable puppy belong to?'' she asked smiling, carrying Hayate on her arms.

''He's yours...'' Roy is starting to get angry.

''Sorry? Mine? But this is the first time I-''

''Yes he's yours! Black Hayate is your dog! The dog you adopted back at the Eastern Headquarters! The one that Fuery picked up in the rain!''

''Eastern Headquarters? Fuery?''

''Yes! The Eastern Headquarters is where we used to be assigned before I got transferred here and took you together with Kain Fuery, Jean Havoc, Vato Falman, and Heyamn Breda! And this is the cemetery where my Best Friend Maes Hughes was buried! We were here at the funeral remember!''

''I don't understand. Mister you might have mistaken me from someone el-''

Mustang couldn't keep his cool any longer. He went closer to her and started to shake her.

''Damn it! Why don't you remember! Why did you even forget! You are Elizabeth Hawkeye! You are First Lieutenant who has always stayed by my side! I know you!!! I can never be mistaken! Riza!!! Wake up... Please...''

Riza broke off from Roy's grasps.

''I don't really know what you're talking abour Mister. I am sorry. I'll just go now.''

But Roy grabbed Riza's arm before she could even start walking away.

''Riza... Try t o remember. Try to remember who you really are. Please.. Remember me. Remember us...'' Roy begged. His knees falling to the ground.

Riza was starting to get confused. All the things this man has said seemed to have mattered to her. She wanted to remember but at the same time she feels she's not supposed to. She looked at Roy who was now kneeling with his head down. She started to see images of flames, of a man with black hair in uniform with that glove. Her head started to ache. As more and more images she saw, the more her head ached. She backed off from Roy and held her head with both hands and started panicking.

''Nnnngh... No.. Who are you..''

Riza was in pain now. She was starting to cry. Roy went near her, but she didn't seem to see him as the pain was terrible.

''Riza. Are you okay? What's happening?'' Roy asked her.

But Riza said no more, she fainted and fell. Thankfully Roy catched her.

''Riza! Riza! Wake up! Riza!'' Roy called while holding her face.

She was not responding, and so Roy rushed her to the hospital.  
***

''I want you to watch my back. Watching my back means that you can shoot me when I stray off the path I'm suppose to be walking in. You have that right.''

Flames... And more flames... Who is this person? Why can't I remember who you are...

"Michelle.''

_That's right. That's my name now. No… I only borrowed that. She's… not me.. I.. am not her… But who am I?_

''Riza''

_Who am I? Is she me? No.. She can't be me.._

Riza slowly opened her eyes. She was in a hospital room.

''Michelle!'' it was Cliff who suddenly moved closer to her and gave her a hug. Then she saw Roy and Jean watching them the corner of the room. She suddenly felt Cliff hugging her was wrong.

''H-how did I end up here...'' Riza weakly said.

''Mr. Mustang here rushed you to the hospital when you fainted. I bumped into him while he was carrying you.'' Cliff replied.

''Oh... ''

''Do you want to eat something?'' Cliff asked.

Riza was supposed to say no, but when she remembered Roy was there she wanted Cliff to get out so he can talk to him.

''Oranges... ''

''That's all?''

Riza nodded. Then Cliff left the room immediately.

''What... did the doctor say...'' Riza started the conversation.

''You fainted due to stress and fatigue. Nothing serious.'' Roy answered, looking at the window.

''Ohhh.. I... see... I'm sorry for the trouble.'' Riza apologized.

''On the contrary...'' then Roy walked nearer to Riza and bowed his head. ''I should be the one apologizing. This would've never happened if I... I did not insist that you were someone else. I was greatly mistaken. I apologize... Ms. Michelle...''

It was painful for Roy to call Riza ''- no, it's because she can't remember him, moreover he caused her pain... Again.

Hearing Roy call her ''Michelle'' sounded so bad suddenly. It felt it was again... wrong.

''Please lift your head. It's not your fault really...'' Riza said.

The room was filled with silence… Until Cliff came back with oranges.

''Here. You need to eat.'' Cliff said.

Then someone knocked at the door. It was Fuery who was carrying a folder. He greeted Riza and Cliff then went to Roy and Havoc. After Fuery's report to Mustang, Roy spoke.

''Mr. Limone?''

''Yeah?'' Cliff replied.

''Your application to the state alchemist examination has been processed. The first examination will take place a month from today. You have been assigned to take the exam at Eastern headquarters.''

''The East? Why not here at Central?"

"You see. The system has been changed. We have to be more selective to avoid problems. The only examination that will be happening here at Central is the fourth and final test, when one passes all three.''

''Oh.. I see.''

''Also, it is recommended that you go at your testing center and register as early as possible. The libraries there would be more of a help for the first written examination. Central library will be only of help for the final exams and those who have passed.'' Roy added.

''Oh.. But..'' Cliff looked at Riza.

''I'll be fine. Chase your dream Cliff. I'll wait for you here in Central.'' Riza said.

''Still...''

''Go. Just go. I'll be fine.'' Riza said again.

''If you want Mr. Limone, we can provide for Ms. Michelle for the time being. We can give her a place to stay. I assure you that nothing will happen to her.'' Roy offered.

To be truthful, Cliff was skeptical about Roy. And he had the feeling that he's chasing Michelle. In other words, he's starting to get jealous. The same goes for Roy. The only reason he said those 'recommendations' was to get Cliff out of the picture.

''I'll be fine.'' Michelle reassured Cliff once more.

''Then.. Mr. Mustang.. Please take care of Michelle... '' Cliff said.

''You can count on us. My subordinate here can pick up the ticket for you already. Just tell him the schedule.'' Roy added.

''Thank you very much.'' Cliff said. Then he told Fuery he'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon.

''We will go then.'' Roy said. The three of them saluted and took their leave.

''Uh.. Sir... Does he really need to go to the east very early?'' Havoc asked.

''Yes. So he's out of my way.'' Roy answered and smirked.

''So in other words... You lied.'' Havoc replied.

''But Sir, what was that all about? Your apology? We all know she's the lieutenant.'' Havoc asked.

''I know. But I can't force her to remember. I can't hurt her again.''

'' I was surprise when I heard what you did back at the cemetery. Shocking her, losing control of yourself...'' Havoc didn't continue as Roy was glaring at him.

''I can't mess this chance. Maes brought us back together, and now I'll do anything for her to be happy again...'' Roy said.

''Sir, I forgot to report something.'' Fuery said.

'' Report.''

''There hass been mysterious murders sir. The bodies of the victims are quite... disturbing. The bodies looked like they were ripped and sucked out. The murders started 2 days ago. There had been more victims too..'' Fuery reported.

''Order the investigation team to aid the Mps on the case. Do whatever it takes to catch the culprit.''

''Yes Sir!"

''Sorry I can't see you off Cliff. The doctors don't want to discharge me till later in the evening.'' Riza said.

''It's alright. I just came here to say goodbye.'' Cliff comforted her.

They said goodbye to each other then Cliff left.

5pm in the afternoon, Roy arrived at Riza's hospital room.

''You can leave the hospital now. Your discharge papers are all set.'' Roy said to Riza.

''Okay. Thanks...''

''By the way, would you like to have dinner with me?'' Roy asked Riza.

''Oh.. But its too much Mr. Mustang.''

''I'll be offended if you refused.''

''But..''

''Think of it as my apology for causing you this trouble.''

''Still… Its too much..''

''Please?''

''Well.. If you insist then.'' Riza finally took the offer.

Roy went out the room to leave Riza to get dressed up. When Riza went out of the room they left they went to the car and left. Roy was the one driving and Riza was in the back seat. Both of them were silent. Minutes later they arrived at a restaurant. They sat on their table and ordered. And again... silence...

Both of them wanted to break the silence.

''How is your- Ah, sorry...'' they both said at the same time.

Roy just spoke first. For the embarrasment between them to break.

''Are you okay now ?''

''Yes, Mr. Mustang. Thank you very much. And you don't need to call me 'Miss'.''

"Well.. You don't need to call me 'Mister' either.''

Both of them stayed silent then looked at each other's eyes and chuckled.

''What should I call you then, Mr. Mustang?''

''Roy, Michelle.''

''Okay then. Roy.'' then she smiled.

Their orders arrived minutes later. They ate silently. After they ate they talked a little bit more and left.

''Roy.. You seem to be in the military.'' Riza said.

''Well.. Yeah. '' Roy said.

''What do you do there? You seem to have a high rank. Having subordinates.''

''Paperwork. Investigations and such. Well... My rank is really not that significant.'' Roy answered while focusing on driving.

''Ohh. By the way Roy.. Where are we going?''

''To your place.''

''But the hotel is not this way, is it?''

''No. But I've made arrangements for you to stay at a better place.''

Roy stopped the car minutes later and entered the apartment building.

''Oh Roy! You're here! And I suppose this is Michelle?'' it was Mrs. Mason.

''Nice to meet you.'' Riza said nicely.

Mrs. Mason led them to the Riza's apartment room. Of course Roy told her about the circumstances. They stopped in front of a door. Mrs. Mason gave Riza the keys and left them. Before Riza was able to open the door...

''WOOF!" it was Hayate who just came from a walk with a girl.

''Hayate has made me tired. Oh, you're here.'' the girl said.

''Michelle, meet Rebecca. She lives next door to you.'' Roy introduced.

''Nice to meet you. I've finally met Hayate's owner. '' Riza said.

''Nice to meet you but I'm not Hayate's owner.'' Rebecca replied with a laugh.

''Actually, Michelle, I'm currently the owner of Hayate. And I have a favor to ask you. Can you watch Hayate for me? I'm really busy at the moment you see.'' Roy asked.

''Well.. I don't mind.''

''Good night guys! That pup has tired me out so I'm gonna hit the showers and rest.'' Rebecca said and entered her apartment.

Roy and Riza entered t he apartment. It was Riza's old apartment. Nothing changed, except for her lugage that has been brought there.

''Its a nice place. Somehow familiar.'' Michelle said.

''Well, feel free to use it. Your luggage are here but there are some clothes as well at the closet. There's also food by the fridge. Actually, everything you need is here. If you need any help ask Rebecca or Mrs. Mason. Or me.''

''Thank you for everything Roy.''

''Well.. I'll leave you. So.. Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.''

And they parted for the day.

Riza checked the place. It felt it was not the fisrt time she went here. Hayate just followed her. She went to the bedroom. She looked at the clothes. It was far from the style of clothes she bought. It was feminine but not girly girly. The style of the clothes was conservative and proper. There were only a few dresses in the closet. After cleaning up and putting on pajamas she lay on the bed. Riza thought of Roy. Who was he? She can no longer be innocent. She can no longer ignore the fact that she knows that the place and people are part of her life.. That he is a part of her life. She kept the glove in her heart and fell asleep.

Roy made arrangements for Rebecca to stay close to Riza. He is doing all means to make her remember who she is. He knows she belongs here. Here where he is. Here with him. This is a chance given by his best friend, and he's not going to mess this up this time.

Chapter 6 end

Author's Notes: Well… That's another chapter done. I've added some things here so I can say it's a lot better that it was first published. I am so thankful that many really liked the stories and subscribed to it. I'm especially thankful for those who are taking time to write a review, they really inspire me and make me want to publish immediately. Thanks again to Tsubaki and Black who made me a review. Also to Buffybest, soulcors, and hazle. I'm going to publish 2 more chapters before the day ends, I'll just confront my project. :


	7. Chapter7 Almost the Same Breeze

Title: The Sky of Our Yesterday and Tomorrow  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Supernatural, and all that's going to appear...  
Pairing: RoyxRiza  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 7: Almost the Same Breeze

Morning.

Riza, or Michelle just woke up. She just moved in to this apartment (which is really hers,).

''Mr. Mustang is really nice to lend me this apartment.'' she said.

The moment Hayate heard Michelle's voice, he quickly got up, jumped to her bed and licked her face, his tail wagging wildly.

''Hayate... Stop! That tickles.'' she chuckled.

Minutes later, they got out of bed. Riza fed Hayate before eating breakfast. After eating, she took a shower and dressed up. Michelle decided to wear the clothes from the apartment's closet. She wore a light blue long-sleeves shirt and a pencil black skirt. Michelle saw a clip. She stared at it for quite awhile, and then decided to use it.

After finished tying Hayate's leash, she went out of the apartment. On her way out, she met Rebecca.

''Good Morning Michelle!'' Rebecca greeted.

''Good Morning to you too Rebecca'' Michelle greeted back.

''Taking Hayate out for a walk huh? Why don't I come with you? Let's go out somewhere.''

''Fine with me.'' Michelle replied. She really didn't mind, Rebecca seemed to be very nice and she wanted to get to know her. She really didn't have plans for the day… but she was hoping she could see Roy.

***

'' Sir. The mysterious murders have stopped.'' Breda reported.

''Really?'' Mustang said.

''Well, at least, here in Central sir. We have received a report from the Eastern Headquarters that murders have taken place. Another report just came in this morning in fact. ''

''Hmmm.. Very strange.. Alarm the investigation department immediately.''

Breda saluted and headed for the door. Before he went out

''Sir.''

''Yes 2nd Lieutenant?''

''You seem to be quite cheerful today.'' Breda said with a smirk.

Mustang did not say anything, he just smiled. He knew what Breda was saying, and he knew it was true.

***

"Oh no. It's already three... '' Rebecca sighed.

''Why? You got to do something?'' Michelle asked Rebecca.

''Well.. No.. Not really.. I forgot that we- I mean I'm suppose to go back to the apartment already. Time really does fly when you're having fun.'' Rebecca answered.

''I guess we should head back then.''

When they reached their apartment floor, Michelle saw a man by her door- it was Roy.

''I'm sorry we're late.'' Rebecca said

''It's okay.'' Roy said.

''Late for what?" Michelle asked.

''Oh! I remembered I still have to do something! Well, I'll leave you two alone now. Hayate come.'' Rebecca rushed together with the dog inside her apartment and shut her door.

There was an awkward silence.

''uhm.... Hello... Mr. Mustang.'' Michelle started.

''Didn't I tell you t o call me by my name?''

''Oh.. Yeah... Sorry.. Roy.''

''Well.. Anyway, I'm here to ask you if you want to go out with me.'' Roy asked.

''Why?'' Michelle wondered but she was glad..

''Just… Well… Nothing really. Do I need to have a reason for wanting to be with you.''

''Well… I... If it's fine with you.. Then I'll go..'' Michelle said.

The two of them went to all sorts of place: to the market, to the park, cafes etc. Everyday Roy took Michelle out. Roy finished his work as quickly as he can so he could go by 3. Michelle expected his visits. Both of them were happy with each other's company.

But one day Michell recieved a call from Roy.

''Miichelle? I'm sorry.. I don't think I'd be able to visit for the mean time... There's a lot of work here. I'm sorry.''

''Oh... It's fine..'' Michelle said sadly.

Michelle was lonely when it was already 3 days when Roy didn't take her out or he didn't even gave her a call. The next day, she decided to visit him at the headquarters. He has told her where he works after all.

As Riza entered the headquarters, most people were eyeing at her surprisingly, some even saluted at her. It was weird but she smiled back at them. When she reached the front desk, she spotted Havoc.

''Mmm-michelle??'' Havoc blurted out.

''Uhmm.. Hello... You're Mr. Mustang's subordinate, right?'' Michelle said.

''Yup. Looking for him?''

Michelle nodded. The Havoc made a gesture to follow him.

''He's at the shooting range. Inspecting. ''

''Oh...''

Soon they arrived at the shooting range. Michelle felt nostalgic. Havoc continued to walk deeper into the room while Michelle stopped at the third cubicle where there was a gun and also some bullets there. She examined the gun carefully. She noticed it didn't have bullets in it. She placed bullets inside the gun, it felt like she used to do this a lot. Michelle felt that she have held a gun before. She aimed at the target, she felt that she could shoot it at the head. She was aiming... aiming... aiming....

BANG!

Michelle saw that she hit the target at its head, it was a fatal shot. Soon, she heard footsteps rushing in her direction. First she saw Havoc, and then Roy together with some officers followed.

''Whoa. That's a nice shot.'' an officer said in awe.

''I shouldn't have... I'm sorry.'' Michelle apologized while slowly putting the gun back.

Roy just smiled at her and led her to his office.

''I'm surprised that you went here.'' Roy said.

''I'm sorry.'' Michelle said once again.

''You don't need to apologize. Besides, I'm happy that you're here. And I'm sorry for not visiting you.''

''Oh no. It's okay.''

"Anyway, my work's done. Why don't we go out?'' Michelle noded.

They walked together on their way out the headquarters. Roy and Michelle went to the park. Slowly, Roy started to hold Riza's hand. Before they knew it, their fingers were laced.

''Roy?"

It was Vanessa and the other girls form Madame Christmas' bar.

''Oh it is you Roy! I've missed you so much!'' Vanessa said.

''Me too!!!'' piped out the other ladies.

''Come on girls. Don't crowd me. It's hard to breath with all the beautiful ladies here.'' Roy said with a smirk.

''KYAAAAA!!" gigled all the girls.

Michelle felt out of place all of a sudden. She felt angry as well so she let go of Roy's hand and walked away. She looked back hoping that Roy would follow her but he was still stuck with the girls. This made her walk faster. Meanwhile Roy was having a hard time getting out of t he situation, but when he felt Michelle's hand slipped out of his, he tried his best to escape. When he was finally free, he ran quickly to Michelle.

''Michelle! Wait!'' he called but she was walking even faster. Soon he caught up with her.

''Michelle! I told you to wait.'' but Michelle remained silent with a straight face.

''Michelle.. Please talk to me..''

''Why don't you chat with your other ladies?''

''They're just friends. Well, actually more like sisters. No more than that.''

''Nobody asked for an explanation.''

''Michelle. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad anymore. Please smile again. Please.'' then Roy kneeled down while holding her hands.

''Hey stop that! Get up!''

''There! You smiled!'' then they both laughed.

They reached Michelle's apartment. Hayate greeted them. Both of them agreed to eat dinner there. Michelle cooked and they ate. After eating they sat on the couch, listening to the music from the radio. Roy wrapped his left shoulder around Michelle while his right hand held her hands. Michelle rested her head on Roy's chest.

''I wish this would last forever.'' Roy said. Michelle smiled.

It was already 10pm. Both of them got up from the sofa. Michelle followed Roy to the door to see him off. Before Roy opened the door they said goodbye to each other. And Roy wrapped his arms around her waist and Michelle hugged him back. They were staring at each other's eyes.. their faces getting closer.. and closer... and..

RING!!!

They broke out the hug immediately. Michelle went to pick up the phone..

''Hello?"

''Michelle?''

It was Cliff...

***

Chapter 7 End

Author's Notes: Well.. I just posted Chapter 6 an hour or so ago, I already got 2 comments! Thanks Black and LtPerkins! To Black, and to the others who's scared of the thought Riza not remembering who she was and is, don't worry as I hate bad endings. Well, at least for now, my plan is still the same. I don't know as it might change. Hahahaha. :))


	8. Chapter8 Parallel Illusions

Title: The Sky of Our Yesterday and Tomorrow  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Supernatural, and all that's going to appear...  
Pairing: RoyxRiza  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 8: Parallel Illusions of the Present Reality

''C-cliff?'' Riza said, eyes wide open with the phone call.

''Michelle! How have you been?'' Cliff asked.

''I'm fine. Just fine.''

''You don't sound fine.''

''No. Really. I'm okay Cliff. Thanks for asking. How have you been anyway?''

''I'm fine. In fact I feel great. I have passed the second test already. I'll be able to come back there soon.''

''That's good. I'm happy for you.''

''Thanks. By the way, I want to tell and ask you something.''

''What is it?''

''Michelle...'' Cliff started. ''I may not have known you that long but you have changed my life. You have brought happiness to my family's life- to my life. Michelle... I Love You...''

With those words, Riza was shocked. She glanced at Roy who was watching her.

''And Michelle... I want to take you as my wife... I'm proposing marriage to you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?...''

Riza's eyes widened once again, clapping her hand in her mouth. She was careful not to look at Roy this time, but she can't help stealing glances, seeing what he's doing. Roy was just watching her, but he's definitely sensing something wrong.

''What... I.... Cliff.. I....''

''You don't have to answer yet. I'll be back in two weeks. Maybe, you could give me your answer by then. I'm hoping for a positive answer... Goodnight Michelle.. I love you...'' then even before Michelle could reply, Cliff has already put down the phone.

Michelle gently placed the phone down. Roy raised the question.

''Is that Cliff?'' Riza noded.

''What did he want?''

''He's just... He's just asking how I am. He also told me that he's going back in two weeks.''

''Ohhh...''

There was an awkward silence. Michelle just saw Roy off and bid their goodnights, then he left. As Michelle shut the door behind her, cleaned up and went to bed, she was drowning on all of the thoughts in her mind.

_''Cliff... He's coming back... Things are surely going to change... And his proposal… It's just right that I accept it after what he and grandma did for me. But...... ''' _ He suddenly thought of Roy. What will happen between them when he gets back, if he finds out. Will he still continue his visits? She still haven't found out who is he in her life. She still hasn't recovered her memories yet. But it seems recovering her memories didn't matter that much anymore... What mattered most was... Roy...

***

''Fuery. Have you found the recording of the conversation last night?'' Mustang asked Fuery.

''Just a little more..'' Fuery said while struggling with his work. ''_It is so really like for chief to resort to eavesdropping in situations like these, especially when it comes to her._'' Fuery said in his head.

Then, there was a knock on the door. It was Falman.

''Sir. More reports about the mysterious murders at the Eastern Headquarters. It seems that the murders are not stopping. On the contrary, it is increasing.''

''Is there no improvement on the case?''

''Well, there was one who claims that he saw shadows when his companion was murdered. Thankfully he was able to escape, he was nearby the headquarters. ''

''Is he under protection?''

''Yes Sir. ''

''Does he remember anything else?''

''Not much as he was drunk and from a shock, but according to him, he remembers seeing a man then his friend just screamed, and there were just shadows...''

''Shadows, huh....''

''Tell the Eastern Headquarters to do everything to stop these murders.'' he ordered Falman.

''I'm done!'' Fuery suddenly said.

''Good. Let's listen then.'' Roy commanded.

''Okay Sir... But isn't this kind of... wrong?''

Mustang didn't mind him. So Fuery just played the recording, and so, the three of them listened. Hearing the conversation, they were all surprised, well except for Roy as he already knew this could happen. Thankfully, Grandma Ariane warned him. But he felt the rush of anger. Falman and Fuery knew this but they remained silent.

Mustang got out of work early again. He stopped at a cafe and brought some doughnuts before going to Riza's place. When he arrived by her doorstep, he knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again but there was still no answer.

''My dear boy. She's not inside.'' it was who was just passing by.

''Oh.. Do you know where she is then?'' Roy asked politely.

''I saw her left about thirty minutes ago. All alone. She asked Rebecca to take Hayate for a walk and quickly left.''

''I see.. Well... Could you please just give this to her when she comes back?''

''Sure dear.''

As Roy walked out of the building, he kept thinking where Riza went and why she left without telling anyone where she was going. More importantly, why is she alone. Roy had the thought that she was avoiding him because of Cliff's proposal but he kept shrugging the thought away. It can't be.. at least.. he hoped..

Two more days passed it was the same. Riza was still out when Roy went at her apartment at three in the afternoon. This wasn't coincidence anymore. She was really avoiding him. He asked Fuery if Riza had any telephone conversations lately, but apparently, she didn't have any.

''Girl, are you avoiding the colonel?'' Rebecca asked Michelle.

''No. I just fancy taking walks now.'' Michelle replied while avoiding Rebecca's eyes.

''At 2:30 everyday returning 3 hours later. Wow. Come on, that's not hard to read Michelle.''

''It's just... I can't see him anymore. At least that's how I feel.''

''Because of Cliff?''

''Well.. Sort of.. I mean this is sort of betrayal to him.''

''Seeing Mustang? Is Cliff your boyfriend anyway?''

''No.''

''Then there is nothing wrong in you seeing Mustang.''

''But he saved my life. And his proposal... It's just not right.''

''He may have saved your life girl but it doesn't mean that you need to repay him with your life as well... He saved you out of free will, you didn't ask him.''

''Rebecca!''

''Okay! Okay! Maybe you don't need to pay him, but you have to show your gratitude. But it doesn't mean by paying him with your heart. Do you love him by the way?''

''No. He's just like a brother to me. No more than that.''

''Then how do you plan to answer the proposal?''

''I... I don't know. But I don't want to marry him. I know that he still loves his fiancée. Not me.''

''Do you like somebody else?''

''Why are you asking me that?''

''Just answer girl.''

''Come on Rebecca.'' Michelle avoiding the question. Taking a sip on her tea.

''Fine, I'll just change the question then. Are you **in love** with Roy Mustang?'' with this, Michelle almost choked.

''Rebecca!''

''What?! Just asking.'' Reecca said wih a smile.

''It's late. We need to go back.''  
***

Riza arrived at her apartment. She took a shower and got ready for bed. After she got dressed, the phone suddenly rang. She went to the phone immediately but didn't anwer. She was afraid that it may be Cliff again. But then again, if she doesn't answer Cliff might get worried and come back to Central sooner….

''Hello?''

''Hello Michelle?" it was Roy.

''Oh.. Hi Roy.''

''Is something wrong? Sounds like you're sad or something.''

''Oh no.. I'm fine.''

''Can I ask you something?''

''What is it?''

''Are you avoiding me?''

''What? No..'' Michelle lied.

''I don't buy that.'' Michelle remained silent.

''Anyway.'' Roy continued. ''If you don't want to see me anymore, just tell me. I'll never show my face again''

''No! I don't want that. It's just that...''

''You don't have to explain. '' Roy said. Not that he didn't know of course. Rebecca has already told him the reason. And he knew about the proposal.

''So.. Can I see you again tomorrow? Can I take you out?'' Roy asked.

''Well.. Okay...''

''Good then. I'll pick you up around 3pm. Goodnight Michelle.''

''Goodnight Roy..''

The next day, Roy picked up Michelle at 3pm. They greeted each other and went inside the car. None of them spoke, it was very quiet. Roy glanced at her every now and then while he was driving; Michelle meanwhile was trying hard to keep on staring outside. They finally arrived at the park and started walking.

''So.. How have you been?'' Roy started.

''I'm fine. You?''

''Same. But a little sad.''

''Why?''

''Wasn't able to see you.'' Michelle blushed.

Their conversations broke the uneasiness between them. It returned them to their normal states. While they were walking together at the park, holding hands....

''Lieutenant Hawkeye?'' it was Edward who was with Al and Winry.

''Lieutenant Riza?'' Al added.

''Ms. Riza! Oh my gosh! You're safe!'' Winry said happily.

''Its good to have you back Lieutenant! And don't tell me you're dating colonel bastard here. You don't deserve someone as low as him.'' Ed added.

Both Michelle and Roy was silent. Michelle was thinking how she should react. Roy on the other hand was thinking of a way to make the three, specially Fullmetal to shut up and go away.

''Colonel. Don't you dare two-time the First Lieutenant!" Ed smirked.

''Ms. Riza how have you been!'' Winry said.

''I-I am not''

''Oh! Edward and Alphonse Elric together with Ms. Winry here in Central once again! What a joyous day!" it was Armstrong who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. But Roy was thankful.

''I shall tour you three around the City! It has been awhile!'' the Major said while dragging the three kids.

''But..'' the three said together but the Major kept dragging them away. Roy and Michelle was alone again.

''So... That's the situation..'' Ed said right after Armstrong finished explaining Riza's condition and Roy' s plan.

''That's too sad..'' Winry muttered.

''Yeah..'' Al said..

''So from now on, you can't see her because of what you did.'' Armstrong told them.

''So brother! It was really the Lieutenant we saw at the station that day! '' Ed nodded to Al.

''I hope colonel or fuhrer bastard get through this.'' Ed said.

''They mistook me… For the person you mistook me too back at the cemetery...'' Michele said.

Roy didn't know how to respond and so he just held her hand and continued to walk.

They kept seeing each other for the following days. Roy kept visiting Michelle. Then, it was the night before Cliff comes back to Central....

''Michelle...'' Roy said.

''What is it?''

''Do you love Cliff?''

'' As a brother. Why do you ask?''

''Nothing in particular.''

''Michelle'' Roy said again. He got out of the couch and went to Riza.

''I don't want you to leave... Me...'' Michelle didn't know how to respond at this. But her heart was beating fast.

''I.. I... Please.. Michelle. Don't leave me.''

Michelle remembered the time back at the cemetery.

''You.. You still have that Lieutenant...'' Michelle said. Roy was shocked hearing this.

''Michelle... I love you...''

''No... You only love me because I look like your Lieutenant, the same reason why Cliff loves me… Because… I resemble her dead fiancée.'' Michelle painfully said.

''Don't say that.. I love you..'' Roy said while his arms around Riza who was facing by the window.

''Can you say that its me you love, not that Riza or Elizabeth...'' Michelle sadly said.

This is crazy. Roy thought. He was being asked to choose between Riza and Riza. She was competing against herself.

''Michelle. Or whatever your name maybe, I Love You. And that will never change.''

''I knew it. You can't say that you don't love her anymore.'' with this, Roy lost his cool.

''Michelle! Or Riza! I told you that I love you! You are Riza! You just forgot! Whatever your name may be, change your appearance or whatever, I will still love you!'' Roy said while shaking Riza by her shoulders. She was now facing Roy.

''You and Cliff are no different.'' Riza was looking at his eyes while hers was starting to fill with tears. ''Both of you want me as a substitute for your lost loves. I'm just the second choice, aren't I?''

''That's not true!''

''Yes. I just hate myself for falling for you even... kn-knowing it-its t-true..'' the Michelle fainted.

Chapter 8 End.

Author's Notes: So.. Another Chapter done. Please tell me what you think. I will try to post another one or two later as I won't be able to post any more this week as I will be studying for my tests. Anyway, I'm wondering if I should post my twitter username here coz I wanna get more connected with everyone here at FF. :) The thing is, my writer identity is a secret. And I can't create another account as it will be more complicated. Just sharing my thoughts. : Hope you like this chapter.


	9. Chapter9 His Feelings Her Reasons

Title:The Sky of Our Yesterday and Tomorrow  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Supernatural, and all that's going to appear...  
Pairing: RoyxRiza  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 9: His Feelings. Her Reasons.

_''Who am I?.. Really... What do I live for?... What is the reason for my existence...'' ___

_''You are who you are. You live for your reason.''___

_''Why can't I remember?''___

_''Your mind is clouded with fear. Doubt lies in your heart. It is a wall you have to break.''___

_''What will be.. my future...''___

_''You are the only one who can carve the path you desire. Just what you used to do…''___

_''What are my reasons...for wanting to live and remember?''___

_''You have not forgotten.''___

_''Is it... him?''___

_''It is him.''___

''What happened to her?! What really happened to Michelle!'' it was Cliff. He was shouting. Riza opened her eyes a little. But the two men in the room seem not to notice she's awake.

''You heard the doctor. She was just tired. It is normal for people, even for those who have amnesia.'' Roy replied coolly.

''I'm not stupid Mr. Mustang! I am a doctor myself! What did you do to her that made her end up in this state?! Why was she calling your name in her sleep?!''

''We... were just talking.'' _''Its actually you're fault you doctor fool. If you didn't propose to her in the first place, this wouldn't have happened.'' _Roy thought.

''Just talking?! I leave her in the hospital and when I come back you make her end up here in the hospital again?!''

Riza couldn't take it anymore. She had to step in.

''C-cliff....''

''Michelle!'' Cliff quickly rushed to her. Roy went nearer but he couldn't get any closer.

''It was not Mr. Mustang's fault... P-please... Don't get mad at him...''

Cliff held her hands tightly. He didn't say anything for awhile.

''Are you hungry Michelle?'' asked Cliff. Michelle smiled and refused.

''You're fine now. You could be discharged by tomorrow if you're feeling alright.'' Roy suddenly said those words and quickly left. She wanted to stop him but she wasn't able to.. Cliff was there...

''How was she chief?'' Havoc greeted him outside the room.

''She's fine now.''

''And you?''

''Never been better Havoc.''

''Come on chief.''

While they were walking, they heard the door open and Cliff came out of it. He ran towards Mustang.

''Mr. Mustang. I don't want to resort to any more unnecessary violence. I'm telling you now to leave Michelle alone. Don't ever bother her or us again.''

''You know she's not Michelle.''

''You don't have the right to say that… You don't know anything.''

''Unfortunately, doctor, I do. Do not mistake her for somebody who is already dead. She belongs here and you know it.''

''I saved her life and I gave her a new one as well.'' then Cliff turned his back and started to walk.

''You can also forget the State Alchemist application, Fuhrer.'' Cliff added.

The door closed.

''He's got guts. Who does he think he is.'' Havoc commented.

''So... What do you plan to do now?'' Havoc added.

''I.. don't know. '' Roy answered while he remembered the events from the apartment. He remembered her words.. Her tears...

Roy went back to his house. He cleaned himself up and went to bed. He was not able to go to sleep immediately. He still thought of her... In her hospital room, Riza was thinking about him too.

Finally Roy fell asleep.

_It was dark. His surroundings were slowly becoming full of shadows.___

_''Hehehe.. I'm going to take her away from you.. '' A voice said.___

_''Who are you?! Where are you?! Roy shouted.___

_''You will never see her again...'' the voice continued to chuckle.___

_ Roy was going to wear his gloves but he was slowly being drowned by the shadows.___

_''You will never see her again...''__  
_  
Roy woke up, drenched in his sweat, panting heavily. It was a dream- a nightmare. Thank god it wasn't real. But when he looked at the window, it was open. He knew it was closed before he slept. And besides, there was no wind. He decided to go to Riza the next day and take her no matter what...

The next day, Roy went to the hospital. He even brought flowers. Roy was about to enter the room. The door was ajar. He decided to take a peek first. He saw Riza was already dressed and ready to go, her bag already closed and suddenly Cliff spoke.

''Michelle...''

''Yes...''

'' I… don't want to lose you anymore. I have thought of this a long time. And I really... Love you.''

''Cliff... I...''

''Let me finish first Michelle. I... love you and I want to spend my days with you. Let us go back to the village where you can have a new and a happier life. Let me... be with you...''

Cliff kneeled down and took a ring from his pocket.

''Will you marry me?'' with this both Riza and Roy was shocked. Even though Roy knew already, he was still shock. He didn't want to see Cliff so he looked away but he remained there and listened, waiting for her answer.

''Cliff... I...'' Michelle was having a hard time. She tried to look elsewhere and when she looked by the door, she saw Roy. As she saw Roy, she remembered the events from the apartment.

_''This is probably what's best for everyone... for us...''_ Riza said in her mind.

''Okay.. Cliff..'' Michelle answered. Roy was just shocked. He watched them again with his mouth opened.

''Thank you Michelle. I promise you a happy life.'' and with this he put the ring on her finger and hugged her. He was moving to kiss her. Roy couldn't take it anymore so he walked away. Roy dropped the flowers on the floor...

Their lips were about to meet when Riza gently pushed Cliff away.

''I'm sorry.. I'm not ready for that yet.''

''I understand. I'm still happy,.'' and Cliff hugged Michelle once again.

***

''The lieutenant did what?!'' all four subordinates blurted out.

Roy was back at the headquarters, in his office. He just finished telling his subordinates about the proposal.

''I didn't think the lieutenant could do that...'' Fuery said.

''Yeah'' Falman agreed.

''I didn' think even once that the lieutenant would get married.'' Breda said.

''I didn't even think that the chief would lose her woman to anybody.'' Havoc joked. Everyone just glared at him.

''Anyway chief... What's your plan now?'' Breda asked.

''They bought tickets for two days from now.'' Fuery added.

Roy's mind was still a blank. He didn't really know what to do.

''Sir. There is a report about the recent murders at the East.'' Falman broke the silence.

''Go on...''

''The murders at the East have stopped.''

''What?!''

''But the murders here in Central are back. 5 victims last night.''

''It's here then it's not. What the hell is happening?!' Roy didn't have time for this. He has other more important things (at least, to his life) that he needs to take care of.

''This case is rather alarming already.''

''What the hell is here and in the East that makes these murders occur? Why didn't this happen on the South? the West? or the North?'' Mustang said angrily. Then something went into his mind.

''Falman. Give me the summary of the murder.'' Falman quickly handed the file to Roy.

Roy was thinking that the murders have something to do with Cliff. When he left for the East, the murders left as well and transferred there. But when he came back, the murders returned with him. The day these mysterious murders started to occur was not far from the day he met Cliff and Riza. But of course, Roy tried to erase these thoughts. It looked like he was merely finding a reason to drag Cliff away from Riza, especially now he proposed and she accepted.

''Sir, did something come to your mind?'' Breda asked.

''Yes. But.. It is really not rational. Maybe just a stupid guess. A stupid selfish hypothesis.''

The next day, late in the afternoon, Michelle went back to the apartment to get her stuff. After all, she was leaving Central tomorrow. As she entered the room, she slowly gazed upon the placed and touched its walls. Then she went to the bedroom and started to pack. After she finished packing, Michelle heard a rushing noise that's coming to her. Seconds later, the noise maker revealed itself- it was Hayate who quickly jumped at her.

''Hayate! Stop! That tickles!'' the dog just continued to tickle her. Then she walked with Hayate to the living room.

''Hey Hayate. How did you get in here? How did you open the door?'' then there were footsteps at her back.

''I came in with Hayate.'' it was Roy.

''Oh. Good afternoon Mr. Mustang.''

''Good afternoon to you too.''

Then there was silence..... None of them knew what to say. Hayate went out of the apartment.

''How did you know I was here?'' Michelle finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. But still facing the window.

''I called Rebecca.''

''I see...'' And another moment of silence.

''Why.. did you do it... The proposal.'' Roy started.

''Its the right thing. For everyone's sake.''

''Do you love him?''

''I-I........ I will learn to, I am sure.''

''This is not right.''

''Cliff saved my life. This is right.''

''But it does not mean you have to pay him by marriage.''

''This will be the best for all of us.''

''How so...''

''Everything will go back to normal once we're gone. We will have our normal lives back. Cliff will get what he wants.''

''What about you. Me...''

''I... will be with him as it is the right thing to happen. You... Your life is fine to begin with. Cliff has lost her fiancée, but you still have your lieutenant. Compared to Cliff... You don't really need me as much as he does.'' these were painful words, but it had to come out.

''This is insane'' Roy thought. She was his lieutenant in the first place, and now she tells him that he still has what's missing from him when the one missing is going to leave him.. again.

''Don't you care what happens to me?'' Mustang said. He knew it was selfish, but he was desperate.

''Mr. Mustang.. Roy… You know that's not true.''

''How come you're choosing him over me...'' he felt like as if he was a child whining.

''We just can't. ''

''Don't you.. love m-''

''PLEASE DON'T MAKE IT HARDER FOR ME! IT'S ALREADY HARED AS IT IS! Please….''' Riza finally couldn't stand it. She knew what they had simply can't be.

Roy walked closer to Michelle, but she was still facing the window, trying not to turn around. But even if she was not facing him, he still moved closer to her and hugged her..

''Do not leave me... '' Roy said. He wanted to add 'again' in his sentence.

''I-I can't.''

''Please...''

''We are wrong from the start Roy. We are already bound to different paths.'' tears were starting to drop.

It was sunset when the two of them left each others arms.

Next day. Central station.

''Sir... Are you sure that you won't stop her? Or even say goodbye?'' Fuery sadly said to Roy

Roy was just standing by the corner watching Riza getting on the train. Before Riza went inside, their eyes met, and then she went in. Cliff was just behind her. He looked at Roy, and then suddenly, Roy's surroundings became pitch black.

_''You will never see her again. I will take her away from you.''_ a familiar voice said.

When Roy snapped back to reality, the train already started to move. He then realized that the nightmare, the voice, the threat, it was Pride. How did it happen he does not know, but right now he is running to the exit of the station. He's going to follow the train.

''Havoc! We're following the train.''

''What?!''

''What's with the absurd command Colonel?'' it was Edward together with Alphonse who just got off from their car. Major Armstrong is with them too..

''Now, now, Edward Elric. We must watch our mouths'' Armstrong said with a sparkle.

''Fullmetal! Major! Riza is in danger!'' Roy said quickly then explained the situation.

''Seriously?'' Al said

''That can't be colonel, that's absurd.'' Ed stated.

''Lets just follow the train before its too late! I will prove it to you there!'' although Roy wasn't sure how he was going to prove it.

Two cars left Central Station.

Meanwhile, Michelle was staring blankly on the window.

''What's wrong my Michelle?'' Cliff asked.

''Nothing..'' Michelle was thinking about her forgotten memories.. and Roy.

''Train's going to stop at the first station. Are you hungry? Want anything''

''Cliff.. This is wrong. I'm sorry.''

''What are you talking about Michelle?''

''I'm sorry, but I need to go back to Central. That is the place where I belong.'' Michelle stood up and went for the door too the next trail, but Cliff stopped her.

''No.. You're not going back. You will not see Mustang again.''

''C-cliff?''

Cliff then threw Riza to the other side of the train. The passengers were alarmed.

BOOM!

''What is that?!'' Roy suddenly said.

''Sir... The train.. There's an explosion.'' Havoc said.

The train was in fire. It was almost in the village station. No words came out of Roy's mouth. He just wanted to see Riza safe...

Chapter 9 End

Author's Notes: Here again. Another chapter. I changed the title again, and some parts. Well, I always change some parts, hehehehe. -.-' Anyway, I hope you guys still like it! Chapter 10 is coming up!


	10. Chapter10 RevelationsReunionsResolve

Title:The Sky of Our Yesterday and Tomorrow  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Supernatural, and all that's going to appear...  
Pairing: RoyxRiza  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 10: Revelations. Reunions. Resolve.

''Sir... The train...'' Havoc was more scared of what's going on in his chief's mind rather what he might do to them. This might give him heart attack already.

''Just... Drive... Faster...'' was all that Mustang can say. He was afraid, yes- he can't lose her again　and yet this happens. He tries with his best be calm even if its hard. The sound of the engine was all that everyone in the car could hear. No words could possibly make Mustang relieved except the sight of the lieutenant safe and sound- all of his subordinates knew that.

30 minutes later, they arrive at the burning train. The fire was almost out by the village's firemen. Ambulances were already there as well. Fuery and Falman quickly went to check the ambulances if the lieutenant was already there. Armstrong together with Havoc and Breda went to ask the people there and investigated the area as well. Mustang and the Elric brothers went inside the train.

The three went one train car after another, until Roy laid a foot on the floor of the third one- a creepy chuckle echoed throughout the train.

''Who are you?! Show yourself!'' Al shouted.

''Finally, colonel.. Took you awhile to reach me. You even brought the Elric brothers, how pleasant.''

''Show yourself you f*cking bastard!'' Ed demanded.

''Pride! Stop this nonsense!'' Roy yelled, trying to contain his anger. The two brothers look at him with disbelief.

''Did you already lose it Colonel?!'' Ed joked.

''Colonel, I know you already explained but that's a mere suspicion...'' Al trying to reason.

''Elric brothers, what the colonel is saying is true. Impressive Colonel. You are a worthy soldier and sacrifice.'' Pride ends with a laugh.

''Where's Riza?! Don't you dare touch her!'' Roy shouted again with anger, but the only response he got was an annoying chuckle. Roy started to ran, and the Elric Brothers immediately followed.

A few minutes later, the three arrives at the last train car. At the end they saw Riza who was unconscious on the floor and Cliff who had his back facing the three.

''Cliff? Are you okay? And Riza?..'' Roy asked with skeptism and caution. But Cliff only started to laugh with Pride's voice.

''And here I thought you were impressive colonel.'' then he faced them. Cliff looked different- he looked wicked and evil, he had shadows emitting from his body.

''Pride! What did you do with Cliff?!'' demanded Roy.

''I thought investigations were supposed to be one of a soldier's area of expertise? Can't you see? Haven't you already figured it out? Who do you think caused all of those murders in Central and in the East?!'' Pride just laughed and laughed.

Roy can't really believe that his suspicions of this guy were right all along. No words came out of his mouth. The Elric Brothers were still confused, waiting for an explanation.

''Cliff did all of those murders on my order! Of course, without me he wouldn't be able with his goody-good soul. Three years ago, the Fuhrer, Wrath rather, engaged a campaign to the borders of the country to eliminate unwanted citizens, mostly the Ishvalans. But the true purpose was to see if we could multiply our number, the homonculus in this expedition using only ourselves. We were about to go back empty handed when we found this an, ready to die in the forest fire, thanks to Kimblee's bombs. We were also supposed to use the girl that was with him but she was already dead. And so, I detached a small part of me and placed it on his body through his wounds. Thanks to me, he was able to recover, in fact his very fragile body improved greatly because of me. In exchanged, I weakened and he surpassed being taken over by me. I needed time to get strength again. And so, after years, I finally manage to control him, even though he was resisting I was able to make him do my bidding. But I must say, for a weak body, he has a strong mind.'' hearing this, the three were really enraged; it was like throwing gas into fire.

''And so'' Pride continued. '' He started to do those murders to supply me with life and strength until I can manage already. The time when you 'killed' me Colonel, there was still a part of me that remained and went to reunite with me in this body. That is why I know what happened. It so happens that your little lieutenant here was found by me and had amnesia. I though it was the perfect chance to hurt and kill you, losing your love. I'm not dense Colonel, I know. I was the one who suggested Wrath to make her the hostage for you. But even though, she doesn't have her memory, she can't really forget you. And so, I made an explosion with Kimblee's alchemy which I gained from devouring him. How convinient.''

Roy could no longer hold his rage, he put on his glove but before he could snap and produce his lethal flames, the Elric brothers seize his arms.

''Bastard! Have you really lost it?!'' Ed trying to shout some sense in him.

''Colonel! You'll burn all of us up if you try to kill him here!'' Al said with a strong reasoning voice.

With the colonel calmed down, the Elric Brothers clap their hands and transmuted the wood around Pride like pointy spears but Pride disappears with his shadows.

''I will let you have her first colonel. Better say your goodbye now while I'm gathering some more power.'' and Pride's voice trailed off.

Roy quickly rushed to Riza's side. Ed and Al followed calmly. Roy took Riza in her arms, she looked fine, just unconscious. They got out of the train as quickly as they could, Pride's plan must be stopped at all costs. As soon as they got out of the train, Roy quickly called for Armstrong and he along with the other subordinates quickly approached him.

''Major! You need to get to the next village as soon as you can! You have to leave right this moment. Ed will explain the details on your way there.'' Roy commanded.

''M-me?! Hey, colonel! What are you talking about?! Why can't Al go or come with us?!'' Ed complained.

''Brother!'' Al whinned.

''We don't have time Fullmetal. Besides, it looks like you wanted more action. Besides, this is payback for your cracks earlier.''

''You!'' But before Ed could continue to curse the colonel, the Major hugged him, more like squashed him.

''Oh Edward Elric! Its been long since we've worked together!'' the Major said with his tears and sparkles. Everyone gave a laugh, Breda and Havoc laughed the loudest. Falman couldn't stop himself from laughing too. Fuery just chuclkled with his kind face and Roy just smirked.

''Havoc. Breda. And Falman. Cut it. You three are coming too.'' Roy added. The three immediately stopped laughing and left their mouths hanging.

''M-me?! But sir! You know I'm more of a desk guy!'' Falman trying to object.

''Didn't Olivia promoted you back then up in the north? I believe your combat skills will come handy for the Major. '' with that said, Falman was dragged in tears and the four of them left. Roy and the others headed for an inn where they could lay Riza down and all of them rest and make preparations.

Roy lay Riza down on the bed. Al and Fuery left the two of them and went out in the village to see if they can gather more supplies they will need. Roy stayed on Riza's side and didn't leave or sleep for a moment. He just held her hand gently. An hour and a half later, it was almost sunset when Riza slowly opened her eyes.

''W-where am I? What happened? And Cliff.. he...'' Riza slowly said but with fear in her voice.

''Calm down.'' Roy started. ''You're safe now. We're here in the village inn. Do you remember that the train you were on was caught in an explosion?''

''Yes... It was... Cliff... I passed out because I was thrown and I hit the wall.. Cliff... Where is he? What happened?''

''He...'' Roy was having difficulty on how to start. But he had to tell her everything. And so, he told her everything that has happened from the moment they arrive, Cliff's revelations, up to the plan to stop and kill Pride.

''Oh.. So I was right then...''

''You knew?!''

''I was suspicious on his 'night trips' when were at Central. He was weird at times as well.''

His lieutenant and himself had the same suspicion all this time. It was like the old days when he didn't have to tell Riza everything as she already got it. It already goes without saying.

''I see. So by the way.. How are you feeling?'' Roy asked.

''I'm fine now. So, we're going to the next village to confront Pride now, right?''

''Yes. We just need to finish the preparations and- wait. W-we?''

''Isn't it obvious I'm going.'' hearing her words Roy thought that her memories may have come back.

''R-riza? Do you remember everything now?'' Roy asked with hope in his heart

''I'm sorry... I still don't remember. Forgive me.'' she didn't know why, but she was awfully guilty of not remembering.

''You can't go then. You need to rest. Besides, you won't be able to do anything there. You'll just be in everyone's way.'' Roy was disappointed, yes. He didn't want her to go for safety reasons and because she can't remember as well.

''I can use guns can't I? Besides, just because I can't remember what I have forgotten, doesn't mean I can't go. You are being to unfair Mr. Mustang.'' she answered him with a calm but strong voice. No one spoke for a while.

''Look'' Riza finally breaks the silence. ''I have already accepted, back in the train, no, even before that, that I am not Michelle. I am not Cliff's fiancée. And I... could be Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye..'' saying the name felt weird for her. (saying your own name is always weird!) Roy's eyes widened with this.

''But..'' she continued. ''There are still endless possibilities... So.. I still don't know. I'm sorry...''

No one said another word, Roy held Riza's hand tightly and Riza held his too. After a few minutes Riza got up and told Roy that he would go find some more appropriate clothes for combat. Fighting in a long white skirt isn't exactly going to help. When she opened the door, she found Fuery and Al who panicked the moment they saw the Lieutenant and Roy.

''Ahhh..'' it was the only thing that came out from Fuery's mouth. He was scared of Mustang already but he was more scared at the lieutenant. He tries to recall how he and Al convinced themselves to eavesdrop. It wasn't in their character, but in the end, they can't help themselves but to listen.

''I'm going to find some clothes. Could you accompany me?'' Riza said to Alphonse.

''S-sure.'' Al answered quickly and they left. Now, it was only Fuery and Mustang in the room, and Fuery already wanted to burst in tears.

''So.... You were listening sergeant. ''

''Sir! Forgive me!'' Fuery apologized.

After 30 minutes, Riza and Al came back. The moment Riza entered the room, Roy couldn't take his eyes off her, his mouth just dropped and a nosebleed almost came. Fuery blushed immediately as she saw the lieutenant. Riza was out of her white long skirt and pretty blouse with matching heels. She was now wearing a short sleeved dark brown shirt in shorts. In shorts... that's what hit Roy the most... Riza Hawkeye in dark olive green short shorts? Her hair was clipped just like the old times.

''Well. There weren't any more appropriate clothes in my size for this occasion. Anyway, you have guns right? You should have?'' Riza said looking at Roy, but Roy looked as if he was almost salivating, he would have if Fuery didn't tap him out of staring continuously at Riza.

''Oh.. Y-yes! They are h-hot, I mean there are guns in the car. There are even sniper riffles in there.'' Riza eyed at him for awhile but decided to let it slip.

All of them went inside the vehicle. Fuery decided to drive as the Colonel didn't get any sleep. Al took the front seat thinking that it would make up their eavesdropping, and he didn't want to get in the way of the two. They headed towards the next town. It was already evening. Roy held on to Riza's hands, she held them back. When she looked at Roy he was already asleep, his head leaning to the window. Riza moved his head to her lap so he could rest better, after all it was because of her that he didn't sleep. After fixing Roy's position she continued to hold his hand, then she noticed the gloves he is wearing, it was exactly the same one as the one with her. The proof of her past was right in her eyes, but why can't she still remember? Meanwhile, Roy was smiling inside. He was not really asleep, just resting. He was in his lieutenant's laps, and they were very soft. And also, this gave him more hope that she would soon remember everything.

They soon reached the village. It was deserted; it looked like a ghost town. As they drove slowly, an explosion in the outskirts of the town was heard. It was definitely the sign of battle. Fuery speeded up immediately. As they reached the exit, they saw the vehicle that the others used, Falaman and an arm injured Armstrong is also present. As soon as the car stopped, the four immediately got down and went to them. Fuery help Falman treat the Major with their First Aid kit.

''What happened?'' Mustang asked.

''Pride summoned some of his minions.'' the Major said while in pain.

''They were in form of humans, sir. You have to kill them several times before they go down. '' Falman added.

''What about Brother?'' Al asked worriedly

''He's fighting with Havoc and Breda. The Major was swarmed by those shadows that's why he got injured.'' Falman said.

''Fuery! Stay here with the Major. Michelle, you have to stay too.'' Mustang ordered.

''No'' she answered him calmly

''What?''

''No.''

''This is not the time to be stubborn.''

''We already talked about this, Sir. I'm going.'' she called him 'Sir' for the first time she had her amnesia. Roy was surprised inside.

They didn't argue anymore and just went in to the car. Mustang drove as fast as he could. Riza was making sure her guns were all set. Al was worried about Ed. As they drove, more and more signs of battle were seen, notably Ed's transmutations, they couldn't possibly miss that. Soon they reached the battlefield. As soon as they got down the shadows started to attack them. They fought back using guns. Pride's minions were certainly annoying. They didn't go down immediately. Al and Roy's bullets were almost out, while Riza used only 6 of them.

''Brother!'' Al called out.

''Hey Al! Give me a hand here.'' Ed was fighting four of those shadows with his alchemy. Al rushed to him immediately.

''Yo Chief!'' it was Havoc calling him from the forest entrance with Breda. The two of them were using the bushes as cover. Their ammos and guns are not going to last.

''How is the situation?'' Roy asked.

''We killed lots but as you can see, there's still more of them. And we're almost out of ammo.'' Breda reported.

''There's more in the car.'' Riza told them.

''Take out the first aid kit too, we may need it already. Where's Pride , by the way?'' Roy added.

''He's by the cliff sir. I think he's waiting for you.'' Havoc said.

Roy and Riza headed there. They killed some of his minions along t he way. When they reached the cliff, they saw Pride.

''Finally Mustang. You made me wait. I thought you will never come. ''

''Pride!''

''Do you remember this place? This is where you 'defeated' me. But tonight, it is you who will die while s-suffer-'' Pride didn't manage to finish his sentence. He shouted shouting in pain while holding his head.

''M-michelle.'' it was Cliff.

''Cliff! Is that you?'' Riza called out.

''You m-must kill me now. H-hurry.'' Cliff continued. Riza could no longer watch him. She rushed to his side. Roy just remained there watching even though he didn't really want to.

''Cliff! There is still a way!''

''No! Kill me now. I was supposed to be dead three years ago. This monster just mad me live. And I am sorry for e-everything.'' Cliff dropped to his knees.

Riza continued to shake Cliff up. Roy started to feel uneasy. Then he noticed something on the ground, there was a shadow slowly emerging and approaching Riza. Cliff's face started to laugh.

''C-cliff?''Riza said.

''Riza! Watch out!'' Roy shouted as he ran to cover her.

The shadow tentacle was fast approaching her.

***  
Chapter 10 End

Author's Notes: This is the last for the day. I've already uploaded 5 chapters today! *phew. I hope these are all worth it. Please review. Let me know what you think. Every thought matters. The earliest update will be Friday, if I finish early and if I'm not that tired. Wish me luck with the exams. And please pray that I enter the state university of our country. I still don't have a college you see. Hahaha. That's all. For now. v^.^v


	11. Chapter11 The Rays of the Sun

Title:The Sky of Our Yesterday and Tomorrow  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Supernatural, and all that's going to appear...  
Pairing: RoyxRiza  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 11: The Rays of the Sun

''Riza!''

The next thing Riza knew was she was on the ground, and Roy's body is over her, covering her from the attack.

''L-lieutenant... Are you okay?'' Roy asked as he slowly tried to get up.

''Y-yes Sir. I'm-. SIR! You're bleeding!'' Pride's shadow almost got his stomach. Good thing it was only on the side, but he was still bleeding.

''I really can't understand you humans. What will that act accomplish Colonel? Do you think that move will make her remember everything?'' Pride snickered.

''Roy!'' Riza was now getting scared and scared by the minute.

''I am fine. It is not serious.'' Roy answered. But his face's clearly showing pain.

''COLONEL!! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!'' it was Edward who just clapped his hands to attack Pride.

''Lieutenant. Please bring take the colonel out of here.'' Alphonse said.

Riza carried him by his arm and got out of the area. The only thing is there are still shadow clones left. Riza tried to shoot as many as she could but there was still too many.

''I-I am sorry Lieutenant.''

''Please sir. Don't talk.'' _Did I just call him sir?_

''Chief!'' it was Havoc with Breda riding the car. They took care of the other shadow clones.

''You must take him in the forest. It's way safer there than here.'' Havoc told Riza.

''Here take the car and treat him at the forest. '' Breda said and handed the keys to her.

Riza took the keys without thinking and quickly guided Roy to the back seat and drove fast. _I didn't know I could drive...__  
_  
She drove for 2 minutes. She stopped the car when she spotted a safe spot. There was also a small pond; it would help her treat the colonel. Riza then helped Roy out of the car and place him by to the tree so he can rest comfortably. Then, she took out the first aid kit, took out everything and organized it and used the box as a basin for the water. After getting some water, she drenched a towel and placed another towel in Roy's mouth.

''This will hurt. The wound is big and still fresh. Now take off your jacket and undershirt.''

''Mppfff??'' it sounded like a 'What'

''Don't get any dirty thoughts on your mind colonel.''

Riza cleaned his wound first using the wet towel. The water in the first aid box was now full of water.

''Mmpfff mpfff pfff.'' Roy was saying that it wasn't that painful.

''Who said I was done.''

Then Riza suddenly started to put medicine on the wound. Roy was already screaming, but thanks to the towel in his mouth, Roy's screams were blocked. After awhile, she was almost done placing bandages on Roy's stomach.

''Thanks.''

''It was my fault after all.''

Riza then got up and took the box with her at the pond to wash it and her hands. As she returned, she placed all of the things back at the box as they might still need it. When Riza was almost done, Roy held her hand gently and she stopped what she was doing while trying to make her eyes stay focused on the box.

''Riza....''

''You shouldn't have done that.''

''I-''

''What if you died there because of me?! Then all that you've worked for will be all for nothing!''

''What did you want me to do?! Let you get hurt?! What if YOU died, and this time you really did?! I have already lost you once! And I am not going to lose you again!''

Then there was a moment of silence. It was all true. Roy had almost lost her once, she can't let that happen. It was because of him in the first place. She almost died that time because of him. She always risked her life for him. It was his turn now. He have always wanted to protect her.

Riza knew all of this made sense. His words... His actions... But she was angry.. angry at herself... angry because she still can't remember who she is.. who HE is and what he really means to her. Though, she was sure that he is her everything.

''Riza.'' Roy said her name. She felt him getting closer and closer to him. His hand was cupping her face and soon... their lips met.

It was a gentle yet intense kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds but both of them wished it lasted a little longer. When they broke apart

''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..'' Roy said.

''We have to go now. '' Riza managed to say.

Both of them got into the car. Riza was still the one driving. Roy's wounds were a lot better now. As they approached the battle zone, both of them started firing from their own windows. They reached the cliff. Ed and Al are still fighting Pride but they were exhausted.

''Colonel!'' Al called.

''Took you long enough.'' Ed said.

''Oh. Hey Fullmetal. Didn't notice you ther-''

''Who you calling so small that you have to use a microscope to see?!!!''

''Awwww. The colonel came back. Are you ready to die?'' Pride interfered.

''No. But I hope you're ready to get real burned.''

And so the battle resumed. While Ed and Roy fought Pride Al and Riza kept their backs safe.

''What the hell are you doing Colonel?! Where's your alchemy?! Are those gloves only for display?!!''

''Shut your trap and fight!''

When she heard Ed say 'glove' she froze for a moment. Her head was starting to hurt.

''Lieutenant!'' Al called. She was about to be hit by the shadow clone if Al hadn't killed it.

''Riza!'' Roy was rushing to her. She didn't notice that she's on the ground already.

''I'm fine.''

''There's your pointless sacrifice act again colonel.'' Pride taunted.

''Shut... the hell... up..'' with that, Roy snapped. He aimed at Pride at snapped his fingers and flames started to burn the homonculus.

Riza saw everything. The moment Roy snapped his fingers and when the flames appeared, **everything made sense to her**. But while Roy was so focused at Pride another Shadow clone was approaching him. Her guns just ran out of bullets. She didn't know what to do and so she charged at it and stabbed it with a pocket knife. But her attack didn't seem to have any effect on the clone and it just stabbed her arm then threw her at the ground. And then, her head bumped into a rock and she fainted.

''Riza!!'' Roy yelled in anger. He then burned Pride even more and the Homonculus finally started to yell in pain.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

''Its over.'' and then he snapped once again, all of the shadow clones started to dissolve, so did Pride.

After Pride died, Roy and the Elric Brothers rushed to Riza. She just fainted and she also has a wound on her head and arm but it was nothing serious. It was all over.. Finally.

''So, shall we go back to Central?'' Ed said while stretching his arms.

''We have one last stop.. before we go back..'' he then lifted Riza in his arms and walked towards the car.

The sun was about to rise.

Chapter 11 end

***

Author's Notes: Here's another chapter done. I'm sorry I wasn't able to post earlier. Super super busy. Don't forget to leave me a comment. ^^


	12. Chapter12 Winds Parting

Title:The Sky of Our Yesterday and Tomorrow  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Supernatural, and all that's going to appear...  
Pairing: RoyxRiza  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 12: Winds Parting

''Ohh... I see... My grandson has already left this world. He's finally with Michelle…'' said grandma Arianne.

They were at the Accalia village, in Cliff's house. Riza was resting at the room she used to use. Roy, the Elric Brothers, Major Armstrong, Roy's four subordinates, Margin the dog and Grandma were all there.

''I am sorry...'' Roy said while he bowed his head.

''You don't have to apologize. I am the one who should be apologizing as my grandson caused this rubble.''

''No madam. Your grandson was a victim. I wish we could have done something. We didn't even bring his ashes here. '' Al said.

''It's alright son. He should've died years ago. I am sure he's with Michelle now in the heavens. Now they can get married. I guess all that's left in this house is me and Margin. Right?'' Margin barked, and grandma chuckled.

''Can you make room for one more, Mrs. Limone?''

''What are you talking about Mr. Fuhrer?''

''Could she stay here with you?''

''WHAT?!'' everyone blurted out with Roy's unbelievable question.

''What are you saying? Aren't you looking for her? This is the lady you've been searching for, am I not mistaken?'' questioned grandma.

''But Colonel. The Lieutenant's finally here! She's back. She's-''Al reasoning was interrupted.

''Is she really is? Does she even remember me Alphonse?'' deep down he knew she did. But she can't be with him anymore.

''Chief. Are you really in your right mind? It doesn't matter if she doesn't remember; surely she would, maybe not tomorrow but surely! '' Fuery said.

''We're not sure about that Sergant. You see, amnesia is a condition also known as... ouch!'' Falman wasn't able to finish his explanation as the other three hit him.

''Look chief. We all know.'' Breda.

''What?'' Ed asked.

''Oh brother. You are so dense.'' Al just said.

''Look, Chief... She means a lot.. no.. the world to you. And-'' Havoc's words got interrupted.

''That is why I am doing this!'' Roy shouted. ''She can't stay with me anymore! All I have brought her is pain and suffering, when I told her, in front of her father's grave that I want nothing but everyone's happiness. But what... she has been through things she wasn't suppose to. I even promised her father… that I'd take care of her…''

''Sir... We can't change the past. You must face the future that's waiting… with her. This is what she wants as well.'' Major Armstrong said.

''I already have ruined her past and took her present. I cannot not let her have a peaceful feature. I have already deprived her of many things. When she was supposed to be going to a normal university, she entered the military. When Riza was supposed to experience having fun going out with friends and dates, she had war witnessed in her eyes. When Riza was supposedly experiencing to be a woman, treated as a normal woman.... she... Riza dedicated her life ...to me...''

He knew all of this from the beginning. He wanted to ask Riza these but he was scared of what she might say. The only thing he sees fit is her to stay in this peaceful village.

''So... son... Is that really your decision?'' Grandma asked.

''Yes. Lets.. Move out..''

One by one they exited the room, led by grandma. When Roy was about to approach the door, Ed started to speak.

''Is this really... your equivalent exchange?''

''I guess so. For me, who has sinned countless times, this is my punishment. It is a very painful punishment. I know those lives I took can never be measured. So…. It really means that we can no longer be together. I don't deserve her… Even from the start… I never deserved someone like her in my life.'' Roy had a hard time saying this, but it was what he felt true.

''And…'' he continued. ''For her who has been working tirelessly, this is her freedom. This is her equivalent exchange… It's time she got it. It's time I return it to here. And… this… is enough for me too. Knowing she's alive... and happy… somewhere…''

''Is that really equivalent exchange?! Did you think about what she might say?'' Roy didn't answer anymore.

''There's no turning back… Fuhrer.'' then, Ed left.

''Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye... No... Just Riza… You're free from your obligations now Riza. Have a good life.'' Roy said to the sleeping Riza.

''Make sure... You find a nice husband...''

He stayed there, standing, staring at her, thinking that it was the last time he'll ever see her. He went to the side table beside the bed and took the holster and the glove that has been with Riza all this time. And then, he slowly took the ruby earring she was wearing; now the earrings are reunited, but in an unexpected and painful way- just like him and Riza, but they were about to part once again and this time… for good…

''I'll take these with me… so you can have a fresh start… '' he said.

Roy took her hand that was resting on her stomach and he was about to whisper those three words but he didn't. And then, he placed his lips on hers.

''I... No... I better not say it. It might hold you back. '' and then Roy finally walked towards the door and opened it…

''This is goodbye.. Riza..'' then he shut the door quietly..

''Are you all ready to go?'' grandma asked.

''Yes madam. Thank you and sorry for the intrusion.'' Major said.

''It was nothing. You all have a safe trip.''

''Please take care of her.'' Roy requested.

''... As you wish.''

''We will go now.'' Roy saluted followed by the others.

They were all set to go when Ed still hasn't come out of the house.

''Brother!'' Al called.

''Sorry. My stomach had problems.'' Ed said.

''We almost left you, you know, you were too sma-'' but Havoc's words were interrupted by Ed's shouting.

''WHO YOU CALLING SMALL AND SHORT THAT YOU CAN JUST LEAVE?!!'' everyone laughed in the car while Roy was staring in the morning sky.

''Have a good life. _I'll never forget you… Riza…_ _I Love You…_'' and they left.

After 2 days...

''Oh dear! You're finally up.'' Grandma said spotting Riza opening her eyes.

''Where... where am I... What happened... Wh-who...''

***

Chapter 12 End

Author's Notes: When I first published this in LJ, it was totally messy though I really loved this chapter. I wanted Roy to say all of those words. I mean, it's really true. I would say that this is the one of my favorite chapters and I hope you like it as much as I do. Chapter 13 might take a long time to appear. Pray that I get time to write it. Well, that's all for now. Please review and comment! :

Additional Notes: This was supposedly posted yesterday (January 30, 2010), but there was a problem that I couldn't upload the files. Sorry. :|


	13. Chapter13 Beautiful Sky

Title:The Sky of Our Yesterday and Tomorrow  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Supernatural...  
Pairing: RoyxRiza  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 13: Beautiful Sky

Fuhrer Roy Mustang is in his office, sitting in his chair, apparently taking a break from all the work he has done. He was almost finished and it was only morning. It seems his procrastinating days are over. He had to be independent now. He's alone now- at least that's how he felt.

It has been a week since he defeated Pride, and this time, it's for good. It was a victory yes, but it wasn't ''all that'' for him. It was also the day he had to let go of the only woman he ever loved. The day that Roy Mustang let go of Riza Hawkeye.

Although he knew that thinking of these things over and over again wouldn't help. But still..... it was painful...

***

Just this early morning, before he went to work, he went to the cemetery to visit Maes.

''Hey, Maes. Sorry I only visited now...'' he started.

He gave a sigh before he continued.

''The sky is beautiful, huh... Strangely beautiful. Simply beautiful... But you know... it can never be _that_ beautiful for me again.''

''You saw everything right, Maes?'' Roy moved on. ''You saw how that homonculus died. How this country is now finally and completely free from their threats... And how... I let her go... I had to, right? It was my punishment and the right thing. Maes... I know what I'm going to say now will probably make you kill me if you're still here. Well, even if you're there I'm sure you'll still try to look for a way to kill me...'' then Roy chuckled.

''Maes... I'm not going to get married. I'm not going to get myself a wife. Neither a relationship or even a fling. And I know you already know the reason. Just understand okay? ''

After a few minutes he decided to leave for work.

''Maes. I have to go now. You know. Work. '' Roy said and then left..

The thing he had to confront now was telling General Grumman what happened to her granddaughter. This is the last thing he he head to deal with regarding her, well not really the last. General Grumman will return to Central today coming from the Eastern Headquarters. Roy stood up and went by the window. Alarming Hayate, who is sleeping till he got up on the floor.

''Hayate. You're still sad huh.. I can't blame you... I'm sorry. I had to let go of your mommy...'' he said to the dog and Hayate replied with a whimper.

He tied the curtains to the sides to reveal the beautiful view. The sky this morning strangely reminded him of Riza.

_''Maybe the sky is beautful just like her. That's why I remember her whenever I look up to that beautiful blue sky...'' _Roy said in his mind.

His thinking was broken by a knock on his door.

''Come in.'' Roy said.

''Well... I heard that you've been working hard these days. Harder than I have seen you it seems.'' it was General Grumman speaking while smiling and eyeing on his desk full of finished files.

''General!'' Roy then straighten up and saluted.

''Now now. You don't need to do that anymore. You're the fuhrer now and I'm only a general, someone below you.'' the general joked while petting Hayate.

''Please sir. I will forever respect you. Like it or not.'' Roy replied.

The two man laughed. Then silence.... Roy didn't know how to start. This was only the time he didn't know how to talk to the General.

''So... How have you been?'' the General broke the silence.

''Well... I can't say 'I'm fine' or 'I'll get by' as that would be lying Sir. '' Roy said facing the window and the view.

''Just as I expected my boy.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Why are you apologizing?''

''Well besides giving your granddaughter a hard time, I took her away from you and the chance to be with her in this now peaceful country.''

''I thought you were going to apologize for not being able to give me great grandchildren.'' the General laughed.

''Sir.'' Roy looked at him and chuckled.

''Look my boy. I have trusted your judgments before and I still do. Just so you know, I also treat you as my grandson. It seems you really have an appeal to our family, Mustang.'' the General laughed again. Roy was very touched by his words.

''I.. Thank you Sir.'' Roy said with a smile then face the window again.

''I just wanted to hear from you why you did what you decided.''

''I-'' but before Roy was able to continue there was another knock on the door.

''Who is it?''

''Sir.'' it was Havoc who just opened the door. ''You have a very important visitor here.''

''Would you please tell him to wait? I am still in a meeting with the General.'' Roy said, still facing the window.

''But sir...'' Havoc trying persuade him.

''I'll deal with him..'' the General volunteered and left the room.

Less than a minute when the door opened and Roy was still facing the window. As the door opened Hayate went towards it excitedly. Roy was curious about it but didn't bother and continued to stare at the window.

''How did it go General?'' Roy asked still not moving his eyes.

''Well, I arranged something and your visitor agreed. Now Mustang, let us continue. Please go on.'' And the door closed. Roy didn't know that the General exited the room. He was now explaining to _someone else._

''I had to let her go Sir. Riza… already suffered a lot from this kind of life. Its time she got her freedom from all of this…. from me… She deserves it…''

''From the very beginning, I failed. Again and again, I broke promises that mattered to her. I kept making her believe that I can make her vision come true. The pain and sadness in her heart was all caused by me. I only made her frown when I only wanted to bring smiles in her face. When I only wanted to bring her the thing she desired… true happiness… I only brought her more suffering. And yet, she continued to believe in me. I don't deserve her, from the very beginning; she was truly a blessing; that was too much for me. She was someone I didn't deserve in the first place. Her life would have been completely different if she have not trusted me, or better yet, met me. She would have a happy life from the start if it wasn't for me. I guess this is what they call 'god's will'. ''

''Even if our parting will forever be painful for me…. I am still happy knowing she is somewhere safe and living an innocent happy life. The only reason I let her go… is because I love her…'' Roy poured all of his heart saying these things to the general, well now; it was not the general who he was talking to.

''So that is why you left her. Your speech is impressive indeed, but, have you ever thought what she actually wanted, _Sir_?'' Roy was shocked by the voice that replied. The voice was familiar; too familiar he was so sure he could bet his own life to which this voice belonged to. Roy didn't know what to do. The shock left him frozen at his spot, eyes wide. He was sure that the voice belonged to her. He wanted to take a glance and confirm but he can't. Roy was scared that this might jut be a dream, if it were; he no longer wanted to wake up. But there he was wide awake, and the window's reflection just confirmed to his eyes that _she_ was indeed there in the room. Roy closed his eyes and smiled.

This is indeed reality…

''So, would you care to tell me what she actually wants?'' his eyes still closed, and he was still smiling.

''I believe that she has told you again and again in the past. The answer has never changed… even now.'' the voice answered.

Roy finally turned to face his visitor. She was really there standing and smiling. Both of them were staring at each other, smiling. Hayate, who was in her arms broke the silence with a happy bark. This explains why the dog hurried when the general came back. _Riza Hawkeye is indeed back._

''What should I call you now? Is it still 'Michelle'?'' Roy started again.

''Well… What do you think, _Sir_?'' she replied.

''I see.. So… '' Roy said in a happy and playful tone while he walked a little closer to her. ''Would you mind filling in the blanks now?''

''If you are referring to when I got my memory back, I regained everything the moment I saw you snap your fingers and create those flames. I guess, that's because, those flames light my heart.'' She said, still smiling.

'' Is that so… Well, I'm guessing that you still remember the time you were still Michelle?''

''Every single thing is crystal clear.'' Riza answered.

Roy was too embarrassed to speak. He didn't show it and kept smiling there but she knew what he was feeling that moment.

''It's a shame I missed your first speech as the fuhrer. Who would have known you were so good at making speeches. It always comes from the heart; especially, that one back in the village. You just love self-sacrifice, don't you, sir?''

''You were listening? Weren't you asleep at that time?''

''I was.. but..'' Riza finally let go of Hayate and revealed a mini recorder that was obviously created by Ed through his alchemy. His trademark of his mini-self was there, the yellow antenna and his straight face smiley. ''…thanks to this recorder I was able to listen to your magnificent speech.'' Then Riza pressed the 'play' button and the recorder repeated the conversation that day exactly the same.

''I just didn't like the part when you said 'make sure you find a good husband'.''

''Do you plan to make me feel embarrassed for life?'' Roy finally said.

''Well… Then I guess, I think I have more reasons to thank Edward then.''

''And I have now a valid reason to burn him.'' Roy just said.

"So anyway…'' Roy changed the subject. ''Could you please remind me what exactly is that you desire?''

''Didn't I tell you, that I will follow you even in hell, if you ask me to? You also granted me the right to watch your back. The only thing I want is to be here. I only want what I have been doing- to stay by your side always…'' Riza said truthfully.

''Is that… true?''

''Why else would I have stayed by your side. You know, if you wanted to keep me away for good, you'd have to do better than what you did. Even if you took my holster, your glove, and even my earrings, you still failed as you forgot something very important. And I can't believe that you did.''

''And what might that be?''

''This.'' then Riza placed her hand by her chest- by her heart.

The two of them continued to stare at each other with joy in their eyes.

''It seems that I completely forgot to take that along with me.'' Roy said.

''I am thankful that you're here Riza. Are you never leaving again?'' Roy asked.

''Not by your side sir. An oath's and oath. Unless, you tell me so.''

''I'd never do that.'' Roy then moved closer to her and hugged her, Riza hugged him back.

''Welcome back. Welcome home, Riza…''

''Thank you Sir… Roy…''

It took a while before they broke the hug. Then Riza noticed an object by the door which looked like a mini microphone, it just had Edward's trademark. She pointed it to Roy.

***

''They're finally together!'' Al said happily.

The Elric Brothers, Winry, Mustang's four subordinates, Winry, Ross, Brocsh, Major Armstrong, even General Olivier Mira Armstrong, and General Grumman were all there at the outside office of the Fuhrer listening to Roy and Riza's conversation through Ed's transmuted Reciever connected to the Mic.

''They are just so sweet!'' Winry commented.

''Yeah… Who would've thought that the Colonel could be that cheesy.'' Edward said.

''Still don't call him Fuhrer huh?'' Al asked, and Ed just nodded.

''Took them years to get together. That Mustang is really one lucky guy.'' Olivia said.

''Yeah. But now, since the chief has settled, my luck will surely change. Women will now be available for dating.'' Havoc joked.

''It's really going to have an happy ending.'' Ross said.

''Those two had it in them from the start.'' Breda added.

''They look good together don't they.'' Brocsh said.

''They might be what you call 'the perfect couple'.'' Falman said.

''A very perfect couple indeed!'' Major Armstrong said with his sparkles.

''I'm so relieved for the both of them.'' Fuery said.

''I guess everyone here pretty much agrees that a wedding is in the air.'' General Grumman said.

''Your wish of great grandchildren will soon come into a reality Sir.'' Falaman said.

''I guess so. And it was all thanks to my plan.'' the general replied with a smile.

Everyone kept fussing about Roy and Riza. Just then Ed noticed something.

''Hey, isn't too quiet… It's been like this for minutes now.'' Ed said.

''Maybe it broke?'' Winry asked.

''That can't be. I perfectly transmuted it.'' Ed said.

''Woof!''

Everyone was surprised when they saw Hayate who was being carried by Riza. Roy and Riza were now by the room's entrance, watching them.

''Something's going to be broken alright.'' Roy started.

''Chief!'' Mustang's subordinates shouted.

''And this is what they call working.'' Riza said.

''Ma'am!'' Mustang's subordinates shouted once again, in fear.

''Come on. No need to be hostile, you two. We just wanted to know what's going on.'' Grumman said while laughing.

''I'm not surprised by this Grandfather.'' Riza said.

''Well… Congratulations you two. Make sure you tame him Riza.'' General Olivier said then left.

''You four, get back to your work!'' Roy ordered and after a 'yes sir' they disappeared.

''We'll get going then Sir. I am so happy for you both.'' the Major said and left with his 2 subordinates.

''As for you, Fullmetal…'' Roy started.

''Al, Winry and I will miss our train, so we'll leave now!'' the Ed rushed to the door.

''Please excuse my Brother.'' Al said.

''It's okay Alphonse.'' Riza said.

After saying goodbye, Al and Winry left as well.

''Excuse me too, both of you. You need some time now.'' then the General left while whistling the Bride's March tune.

''This is Central.'' Roy said.

''Yes. This is home.'' Riza added.

''And now, it's complete.'' Roy then moved himself closer to Riza and kissed her.

Now his world is perfect…

***

Chapter 13 End.

Author's Notes: Chapter 13 done! Thanks for reading and a bigger thanks to those who made time to review and comment. I wanted to make the dedication to this chapter but I ran out of time. Its pass midnight here now, and I need to sleep. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. Now, Riza and Roy are back in each other's arms! I got some comments, saying that Riza hopefully forgets the time she was Michelle. It made me wonder if you guys really hated that period of her time. The next chapter might come a little later, but I will try to make it before the week ends. Please don't forget to let me know your thoughts! v^.^v

P.S.: Sorry if there are some errors in any way. I just wanted to post the chapter because I didn't want you guys to get 'cliffed' for a long time. :s


	14. Chapter14 Interlude Sunset

Title:The Sky of Our Yesterday and Tomorrow  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Supernatural...  
Pairing: RoyxRiza  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**WARNING: Little Lemon. Just little. Very little smut. **

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for updating late! School's really getting into my nerves, nothing happens well and yet it steals so much of my time, even when I'm already home! T.T Anyway, this chapter will be an Interlude. I got a comment (or comments) saying that I hope this gets a sequel. I'm guessing some (or most? XD) of the story's readers are assuming that the story already ended. **My plan is to continue the story with two or three more chapters. But the suggestion of a sequel is a nice idea too, and I already thought of a plot for it. Although, I think that the story is better off as it is, and the 'sequel' I'm talking about could be for my next story. So, what do you guys think? **_**Sequel or next story?**_

I intentionally placed the notes ahead so I won't forget to ask you! ;)

Another thing, I'm going to give _**at least a week**_ for everybody to read and decide. **The next chapter will be posted the next week (hopefully!) if the responses are enough. I'll be going to leave more time if ever others still need time to read (that is speaking, few reviews/pms).** I hope you let me know soon so I can start! :

Chapter 14: (Interlude) Sunset

''Welcome back, Lieutenant!'' the other military officers greeted Riza as she passed the hallways.

''Thank you.'' Straight, but sweet as she responded to those who welcomed her.

It's been a week since she came back to Central, and, her fateful reunion with Roy. Whenever she remember those moments, she still can't help but give at least a little laugh. It was a side of Roy she would always want to remember.

''Lieutenant! Good morning! And welcome back!'' it was Sergeant Fuery.

''Good morning and thank you sergeant.'' Riza replied with a smile.

''Oh. Ma'am. The fuhrer wants you to report to him in his office.'' Fuery added.

''I see. Thanks for telling me. By the way, where are you guys working now?''

''Well, all four of us are still in one room. It's the office near the Fuhrer's, but the difference is we command several teams now. But by the end of the day, we are still the Mustang team, right?'' Fuery said. And Riza smiled in agreement.

''Well, we're here.'' Fuery said as he opened the door. It was a spacious room and it was for the fuhrer's general guests and lounge for the fuhrer's team (Roy wouldn't forget that.).

''Over there is the way to our office.'' Fuery pointed to the door at the side. ''And there'' he pointed to the door in front of them ''is the Fuhrer's office. But of course you know that already.''

''Thanks Sergeant.'' and after the salutes, they parted.

Riza entered Roy's office. It was just like as it was last week when she returned last week.

''Oh, good morning Riza.'' Roy greeted.

''Please Sir. We are working.'' Riza reminded him.

''You are really back.''

''Still don't believe me?'' Riza then placed her hand by her gun.

''Come on Lieutenant. I was just joking.'' Roy gave a nervous laugh.

''Well. Welcome back.'' Roy said with a smile.

''It's good to be home Sir.'' Riza replied with a smile.

Then it took awhile to break their sweet silence.

''Where is my assignment sir?'' Riza asked.

''Why are you still asking that?'' Roy just said while smiling in his chair.

''Well.. Sir.. I have no idea what you have in mind.'' Roy just gave a happy sigh.

''You are assigned to be my secretary.''

''Is that a joke?''

''No. I am dead serious.''

''Come on Roy. You know that's a stupid action.''

''I have lifted the fraternization law. And'' he knew Riza would cut him off. ''Fraternization is allowed as long as duties and loyalties are not questioned. There are also checks and balances to ensure that.''

''Wow. Thought of everything have you.''

''That's how much I miss you.'' Roy stood up from his chair and went to her side.

''Do I have to remind you again we're in the headquarters and its still working hours.''

''Sadly. I know that.''

''When are you planning to tell me where I'm going to work?''

''Oh didn't the others tell you?''

''No. They did not.''

Roy showed Riza the way to her office. They exited his office and went to the door to the side. When Riza opened it….

''Welcome back!'' shouted the four men. Then they handed her a bouquet of red roses.

''You didn't have to do this.'' Riza said with a smile.

''We have to. After all, we all missed you.'' Roy said.

''Especially the chief.'' Havoc snickered. Everyone laughed.

''We knew you wouldn't like a big celebration so we made it simple.'' Falman said.

''There's your desk.'' Breda pointed at the desk near the window.

''You're our commanding officer now!'' Fuery said happily.

''And MY secretary.'' Roy reminded.

''Awww…. Chief's jealous. '' Havoc joked again and everyone laughed.

''It's really good to be back.'' Riza said.

***

The clock just declared that it was 5 o' clock in the afternoon and most military personnel are done with their shifts. Riza was just about to leave when Roy came in their office.

''Oh Lieutenant. Thank god you're still here.'' Roy said.

''It's just 5 pm. How can I be gone so quickly? Is there something the matter?'' Riza answered while fixing her stuff.

''I just wanted to ask you for a walk.''

''A walk?''

''Yes. A walk- tomorrow afternoon if you don't mind. It's the weekend.'' Roy asked her nervously.

''Sure.'' Riza was smiling, she's trying hard not to laugh seeing that the Fuhrer is nervous because of asking her for a walk.

***

The next afternoon, Roy picked up Riza from her apartment at 3 pm sharp, just like what they used to do. They took Hayate and Margin, who was now also living with Riza with them.

''Hey…'' Roy started minutes later.

''Something wrong?'' Riza asked, holding Hayate's leash.

''When I asked you… for a walk… Did you think that.. we're suppose to take them with us?'' Roy gestured toward Margin and Hayate.

''Did you think I was that stupid?''

''Of course not! It's just that… well..''

''Just joking. Sorry.. They needed a walk. I though it was okay.'' Riza knew Roy wanted to be alone with her.

''No. Its okay.''

''Let's drop them off back at my apartment, then let's go eat outside and take another walk. What do you say?'' Riza offered.

''S-sure.'' Roy was glad inside.

They dropped the two dogs first back at Riza's apartment and went with their plan. They went to a nice restaurant and ate. It was 5:45 pm when they finished their meal. Roy and Riza then went to the park for a stroll, it was almost sunset and the park offered a nice view. They found a bench where they could watch it.

''It's been so long since I saw the sun set again.'' Riza started.

''Sorry.''

''For what?'' Riza asked Roy with a curious look.

''I feel that I always have deprived you from everything.''

''And how is seeing the sun set related to that?''

''I just… always felt that instead that you have your free time, you give it up for me.''

''That's true. But may I remind you something? Again?''

''What is it?''

''That is my choice, and that is how I want it and still be.'' Riza said with a smile. Roy was also happy in hearing this.

They started walking minutes later. Roy walked Riza to her apartment. When they arrived, Riza offered Roy some tea before he went home. Both of them sat on the couch on the living room.

''Riza?'' Roy broke the silence.

'Hmm?'' Riza said after taking a sip from her tea.

''Are we.. Are you my…'' Roy wanted to ask their status, it is, after all, a question that has been bugging him.

''Yes?'' Riza said calmly while staring at her tea.

''Riza… Are we.. a couple?''

''Hmmm… What do you think?''

''I know that we've been together all these years. And even the others know that we have this bond already. We've been close to each others through these years… And…''

''And?''

''All these years we've been together… I already have been in love with you. And I do think we have a relationship. We just didn't label it as we thought it wasn't necessary. That's what I think anyway.'' Roy said trying his best not to make his nervousness obvious.

''You know. That's exactly how I feel.'' Riza said with a calm smile.

''Then… Since now, everything is at ease, we can label ourselves.''

''Is that so?''

''Yes. So Riza… Will you be my girlfriend?'' Roy held her hands and moved closer to her.

''I'll be happy to.'' Riza answered then Roy kissed her, and she kissed back.

Roy and Riza just returned each other's kisses until the kiss deepened and deepened further. Riza was now lying on the couch while Roy was over her, and they were still in each other's mouths. Roy's hands started to wander at Riza's chests. Minutes later, Roy made his hands proceed to her legs… then between her legs… then….

*SMACK!

''Ouch! What did you do that for?!'' Roy whined.

''You're being too lucky there, Sir.'' Riza said calmly.

''Oh… I'm sorry.'' Riza was glad he respected her wishes. And she also enjoyed teasing him.

''I wasn't even suppose to kiss on the first date.''

''So, I suppose I'm lucky as I reached number 2?''

''Whatever you want to think of it Sir.'' Riza said with a small laugh. Then she kissed Roy.

Chapter 14 End.


	15. Chapter15 Shower of Stars

Title:The Sky of Our Yesterday and Tomorrow  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Supernatural...  
Pairing: RoyxRiza  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

弓子のノト (Yumiko's notes): Sorry for those who waited for this chapter. Well, it seems that only a few are waiting. I only got 2 reviews and I admit it got me down a little. But I'm still dedicated to those 2 reviews, super! School is just eating our time. Here's more. All of my Saturdays are fully booked by school activities! Well…. I guess it's okay, well not really as I'm already finding it difficult to find time for writing fics. I have 2 stories ready, well, actually, only one is actually in document. The other is in my head. XD. I'm still thinking if I should post the first chapter already. What do you think?

Again, I need you guys to help me again. It's to decide the fate of this fic again. It will be at the end of the chapter, it'll contain spoilers if I say it now. ;)

I dedicate this Chapter to BlackBrightField2007-san and Resha Tsubaki-san who have been giving their comments every single time! Thanks again. :

Chapter 15: Shower of Stars

It's been 3 months since Riza came back to Amestris with her memory. And it's been 3 months when Roy and Riza had been dating.

''Hey Chief.'' Havoc entered Roy's office.

''Yes? Is there something you need, Havoc?'' Roy asked, looking at his papers.

''When are you going to propose to the Lieutenant?''

''Are you going to keep coming here every single day to ask me that?'' Roy said irritated.

''Well, no, if you propose to her. Otherwise, I'll be here to keep bugging you. I'm even thinking going to your house on the weekends or just call you to remind you.'' Havoc said then puffed his cigarette.

''It's like Maes has been reborn again.'' Roy sighed with a smile. ''Look, Havoc. I am thankful for your concern but I'm waiting for the right moment.''

''Come on, it's not like you need another ten years of dating. You guys are practically a couple even before everything.'' Havoc kept pushing.

''Do you want me to burn you?''

''Chief! I'm just saying that you should make her your wife already! It's been too long!''

''I know. I already have a plan.''

That was all that Havoc needed to know.

***

''Hey Maes. It's the 9th of September today. I'm sure she remembers this date.'' Roy stopped by Maes' grave.

''I hope… everything will turn out to be okay… '' then Roy left.

Roy headed for the jewelry shop.

''Good Afternoon, Ms. Tsubaki.'' Roy greeted the owner of the shop.

''Hello there Mr. Roy Fuhrer, Sir.'' Tsubaki said. ''Finally going to do it tonight huh?''

''Yeah. Is it ready yet?''

''Ofcourse. I made sure it was perfect. This is a special order from Xing. After all, their jewelry there is quite prettier than we have here. I'll just get it.'' Tsubaki went deeper in her store and retrieve a long red velvet box with a silver ribbon neatly tied to it.

''Thank you very much.'' Roy handed a check to Tsubaki.

''Your rings will be here after three days!" Tsubaki waved her hand as Roy exited the store.

Roy drove to the Black Bright Field. It was a beautiful park, but when night comes, it was very dark. The only light source was the lamps. The light of the stars and moon also contributed, but their light was weaker than usual compared to the other parks. After Roy parked his car, he immediately looked for Riza. The sun was about to set and he had to find her quickly. Thankfully, Black Hayate found him and led him to Riza who was sitting in a mat with Margin and a picnic basket.

''Sorry I'm late.'' Roy went to kiss her on the cheek.

''It's okay.'' she answered with a smile.

They ate the dinner that Riza brought. Roy just loved her cooking. He can't help but imagine when Riza was already his wife. She could have her cooking anytime. He could have her anytime he wanted. And dirty thoughts were about to enter his mind, thankfully, he got hold of them and shoved them away.

''Lets go for a walk?'' Roy asked her, taking her hand.

''Sure.'' Taking his hand. ''Hayate, Margin, stay here, okay??'' The two dogs gave a bark as their answer.

Roy and Riza walked with their fingers laced. Then Roy stopped their walking and started his ''speech''.

''Riza. We've been through a lot. And I'm glad that after all these, we're still together. I will not let another opportunity slip by us. I know… that what I'm saying is so long, boring, and probably common…'' Riza just smiled as Roy spoke. She knew that he was so nervous right now. Roy kneeled down and took the long red velvet box and opened it. It revealed a silver ring with an Amethyst on it chained on a Golden necklace. He then, took her right hand.

''Elizabeth Hawkeye… I Love You. Yesterday, today, tomorrow, and forever, I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?''

''Yes. I would be happy to, Roy Mustang.'' Riza answered with the sweetest smile Roy ever saw. He stood up and placed the necklace on her.

''Why did you put the ring on the necklace, anyway?'' Riza asked.

''Well… I thought that it'd be more special that way.'' Roy said in honesty.

''Do you remember what day it is today?'' Roy asked.

''the ninth of September. Why?''

''You don't remember what happened this day?!'' Roy said in shocked.

''Uhh… NO……''

''This is the day when we first met…. And also the day.. you decided to follow me..''

''You… remember…?''

''Ofcourse… It's the day when I first laid eyes on you when I fell in love with you.'' Roy said in sadness..

''I'm…. speechless. I'm happy that you remember. I knew that this was the day that I decided to follow you, but not the day we first met.''

''Well… we really didn't meet. I just saw you.''

''Oh…'' Riza was so touched by Roy's memory.

''When did you… knew that you… loved me?'' Roy asked.

''I had interest in you the moment my father told me about you. I wasn't sure about my feelings by the time I gave you the secrets but I knew I wanted you. When I realized that I loved you…. I don't really know.. I guess… I have been in love with you even before we met.'' Riza answered him with a smile that would end Roy's disappointment.

Roy and Riza was about to kiss when their surroundings got brighter. As they looked up the sky, they saw that it was raining of shooting stars.

''Shooting Stars. Is this.. heaven's blessings?'' Riza thanked the sky.

''Now we know why this place is called Black Bright Field. This darkness exists to bring out heaven's true bright beauty.'' Roy knew that there's a legend that if you propose on this field and it stars fall, it means that the love is blessed by the heavens and it is a love that lasted the past and will last for eternity.

''It still amazes how poetic you could get.''

''There's a legend about this field.'' Roy told her the legend of the field.

''So I guess that the heavens have been watching us even before this lifetime. And I guess we've been together ever since.'' Riza said.

''I'm guessing Maes made sure that the heavens gave their blessings to us by annoying them with his photos of Gracia and Elysia. Riza and Roy laughed.

''Our love will last forever…'' Riza said.

''Yes… It will.'' Roy said. And he kissed his fiancée.

***

Chapter 15 End

弓子のノト Part 2 (Yumiko's notes Part 2): So there. Proposal. So guys. After this will be the wedding. After the wedding, I'm planning to do the honeymoon, meaning lemon. After all, I rated this 'M' because I intended the story to have a lemon scene. After honeymoon will be an epilogue. So that's another 3 chapters, if you guys want.

Otherwise….

I could cut the story. I'll end the story with the next chapter. :(

So, please tell me what you'd prefer. And also your reviews please. Thanks for taking time and sticking with me this far.


	16. Chapter16 Another Today and Tomorrow

Title:The Sky of Our Yesterday and Tomorrow  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Supernatural...  
Pairing: RoyxRiza  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 16: Another Today and Tomorrow

12 noon. 29th of September. In front of Maes Hughes' Grave.

''Maes. This is the day you've been waiting for. I'm guessing you're jumping there right now out of joy. Ready to take pictures.'' Roy talking to Maes through his gravestone. Black Hayate gave a whimper.

''It's just a shame… I was by your side when you got married, but you're not when now it's my turn.'' Roy didn't know how to express his longing for his friend.

''Well… I can't keep her waiting can I? I'll go now. I'll be back with Mrs. Mustang later after the ceremony. '' Roy then started walking back as the wind blew.

_Make her happy, Roy…. _

''You bet I will… ''

***

Roy got in his position by 12:45 in the church. His four subordinates stood with him as his best men. The bride is the only one who's missing now. They waited another 15 minutes. Everyone is now getting worried, especially Roy. He kept telling himself that Riza would ofcourse, never betray him. He kept making sure his hair was still neatly gelled back.

Another minute passed when Hayate barked.

''She's here!'' Roy beamed. Everyone stood up.

The entourage began. After the respective people got to their respective places, it was now Riza's turn to walk the aisle. Riza walked the aisle alone. Grumman went ahead to his seat. He wanted to see his granddaughter walk the aisle gracefully with her own feet. Everybody just got awed by seeing Riza; at that very moment, it was as if a goddess descended down the earth. She's wearing a tube style dress that flowed nicely with matching arm length pearl white gloves. Her hair was just down with pretty curls at the end. The only jewelry she wore is the necklace with the engagement ring that Roy gave her.

Finally, Riza reached the altar and Roy took her hand and went in front of the priest. The ceremony started. As the priest went on with his sermon, Roy held Riza's hand tightly but gently at the same time. They soon made their vows and put each other's silver rings with their names engraved on each that the other got. And the priest presented the new couple to the guests. While Roy waved and smiled, he saw Maes by the doors of the church who's waving and smiling at them. As he closed and opened his eyes, Maes was gone. He just continued to smiled, and deep down, he thanked his friend for coming.

''You may now kiss the bride, Mr. Fuhrer!'' the priest announced.

Roy took Riza's veil out of the way and kissed Riza which made the audience go wilder. As they walked to the exit, they were showered with flowers that expressed the people's happiness and blessings for them.

Everyone followed the couple to the garden, where the reception will take place. After everybody finished, it was time for the newly wed couple to dance. Roy took Riza to the dance floor and swayed with the music. The couple soon invited the guests to join them later on. After a couple of dances, it was time for Riza to throw her bouquet. She threw her bouquet in the air and the girls screamed for it. Rebecca caught the bouquet, and Riza smiled at her.

''It's more like she fought for it.'' Havoc snickered to the other 3 guys. As Jean was cracking more jokes-

''Hey Havoc, look what you got.'' Roy called pointing at his head. The garter that Roy threw landed on his head.

''Oh shit.'' Havoc muttered.

''Oh come on Havoc, now you have a girl!'' Breda gave him a big pat.

''Of all the guys who had to catch the garter. Why you?!'' Rebecca said in dismay.

''It's not like I want to do this. You are not exactly my type you know.''

Everyone cheered and teased as Jean and Rebecca went on with the tradition.

Soon it was time to say goodbye. Roy and Riza watched their guests leave one by one before thy left. Before they headed for Roy's house, they went to visit Maes first.

''Hey Maes. I now present to you my wife: Mrs. Elizabeth Mustang.'' Roy started.

''Brigadier General Hughes… It's been a while. I hope you still keep an eye at him.'' Riza said.

''By the way…'' Riza spoke again. ''Thank you for coming at the ceremony.''

''You… also saw him?'' Roy surprised. Riza gave a nod. As the wind blew, Roy noticed Riza getting cold. He took of his coat and placed it on her.

''I'll treasure her Maes.'' with this Riza blushed. After a few minutes they said goodbye to Maes and headed for Roy's house.

''This… is the Fuhrer's villa?'' Riza said in awe as she stepped inside the mansion.

''Well… This is my house before and now its ours.'' Roy told her.

''But… This isn't the Fuhrer's mansion…''

''Yeah. It was decided that the Fuhrer's house will not come from the government.''

'' I had no idea… You had this much..''

''Well… Let's just say that it came from my hard work.''

Roy carried Riza up to their room and placed her on their bed.

''So… You want to go get a shower first?'' Roy broke the silence, feeling embarrassed.

''Well… Sure…'' Riza stood up. She first went to the closets to look for her stuff, but she didn't find any of her clothing.

''Roy… Where are my… clothes? And… what's this?'' Riza found a box with a nice ribbon and card.

''I told the guys to move them here.''

''Apparently, Rebecca and your four subordinates messed with my things.'' She showed the card to Roy.

_Hey newly weds! Make sure you make lots of memories tonight! We all know what are honeymoons for right? We'll be expecting a child soon!_

Riza opened the box to end her and Roy's curiosity. It revealed a red sexy lingerie.

''I'm guessing your things will arrive tomorrow the earliest.'' Roy said while looking away from the box.

''Yup.''

''Well.. There are bathrobes in the bathroom. You can also use one of my shirts tonight.''

''Okay then… I'll go take a shower then.'' Riza went inside the bathroom and locked the door.

After a couple of minutes, Riza came out in a bathrobe. Roy went in next. Before he went out of the bathroom, he noticed the box that Riza found earlier was there. Roy wanted to look if the lingerie was still there but he stopped himself and exited. When Roy reached the bed, he found Riza lying asleep already.

'' It's been a tiring day. Goodnight, Riza, my wife.'' Roy fixed Riza's position and placed the comforters over her and kissed her. He laid beside her and watched her.

Chapter 16 End

弓子のノト (Yumiko's notes):　Thanks to everyone who read and posted their reviews! It really made me happy, speaking that I'm in a pessimistic state right now. Again, the next chapter is in your hands….

So… The big question is…. Lemon Or Not? It's honeymoon alright, but I'm still leaving it to you guys whether if you want it or not. If it's no Lemon, then it'll be straight to the epilogue. But, if you guys want lemon, I'll try my best. It's going to be my first time writing one.

What do you think? Please let me know immediately, hopefully before the 10th. School is still on the way. -.-

Again, ありがとございます！


	17. Chapter17 Epilogue

Title:The Sky of Our Yesterday and Tomorrow  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Supernatural...  
Pairing: RoyxRiza  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 17 (Epilogue): Here and After Intervals

Roy Mustang and his wife, Riza now lived as a happy married couple. Riza quit wanted to stay with her current job in the military, but now she was married to the Fuhrer, it was a conflict of interest. Moreover, Roy desired for her to be a housewife, at the same time, he also knew that this was not his wife wanted. Along with the other generals, Roy decided to place Riza in another department, although everyone agreed that there was no need. The country trusted their new Fuhrer, and checks and balances were now ensured.

After 3 years…

Roy and Riza ended their 'alone with each other' time after 3 years. Finally Riza gave birth to twins: a boy and a girl; while Margin gave birth to Hayate's cute puppies. Both children inherited Roy's jet black hair and Riza's hazel eyes. Riza named the boy Rodolfo, and the girl Riana.

This forced Riza to finally leave her job as a Lieutenant and fulfill his husband's wishes. She became a full time mom while Roy went straight home from the military.

''Are you okay with this setting, Riza?'' Roy asked her out of the blue.

''Yes. I'm happy with the decision I had made. Taking care of our children is something I wouldn't trade for anything in this world.''

''I mean… Are you happy, with me?''

''Why in the world are you asking that?''

It's just… I know that it's not in you to stay home and be a full time housewife, even you're technically not. What I'm trying to say is, from the beginning you've been doing all the sacrificing… For me….''

''That is my duty… And my happiness.'' She answered him with a smile.

After 5 years…

''Hey Father! Ria here's quite popular in class!'' Rod announced.

''Am not. Brother's lying Mother.'' Ria said in a soft voice.

''Kids… We're eating.'' Riza reminded her children.

''But I swear, Mom… All of my friends got a crush on her!'' Rod added.

''What did you say?!'' Roy shocked.

''Well, your sister is a girl, Rod. So it's expected. As for you..'' Riza turned to Roy. ''Those are only kids. They are still young and naïve. Don't you take out your glove tomorrow when we drop them tomorrow at school.'' Everyone laughed…

''Now I'm feeling what Maes is feeling about Elysia.'' Roy said to his wife when they got in their room.

''Seems so.'' Riza just smiled. ''And soon, you'd really take your glove out to burn the suitors of your daughter.''

''Can't wait.''

''Riza…'' Roy started once again. ''I Love You. I love you yesterday, today, and tomorrow.''

''I love you too, Roy but what's with the sudden… uhm… sweetness?''

''Nothing. And I'm always sweet.''

''Really now.''

''Yup. I love you again.''

***

The End.

弓子のノト (Yumiko's notes): Okay… Here's the End. Thanks to those who read my very first fic until the end! I'm forever greatful!

Okay… No lemon scene. There are more readers that didn't want lemon, so it's the epilogue. Sorry for the others who wanted one. My next fic will surely have lemon scenes.

Reviews and comments please! Thank you very much everyone!


End file.
